


In einem Zug, die Spur wechselnd

by irat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irat/pseuds/irat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.Schuljahr: „Prominente”, sagte Harry, „Der Ruhm lässt sie verrückt werden. Wenn ich es richtig verstehe, hat die Zauberwelt keine Prominenten?“ Draco und Ron wechselten einen Blick. „Nein, nicht wirklich.“<br/>AU, verschiedene Oneshots und Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In einem Zug, die Spur wechselnd

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On-a-Train-Switching-Tracks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178683) by mede. 



1\. In einem Zug, die Spur wechselnd  
Erstes Schuljahr:   
„...mein Name ist Draco Malfoy."

Ron kicherte, was den blassen Jungen erröten ließ.

„Du meinst wohl, mein Name ist komisch, was-?”

„Warum?“, unterbrach Harry und schaute Ron an. „Dein Name ist Weasley, das ist wo ich herkomme auch nicht normal. Ich bin neugierig: welchen Teil findest du merkwürdig: Draco oder Malfoy?“

Beide Jungen starrten ihn nur an.

„Nun, Malfoy hört sich für mich nicht besonders merkwürdig an, und sowieso, er kann schlecht was gegen seinen Nachnamen machen“, fuhr Harry fort und setzte sich bequemer hin. „Und was Draco angeht, das hört sich an als sei es möglicherweise ein traditioneller oder vererbter Name oder so. Es ist ein Sternbild, richtig? Und der Name bedeutet Drache oder so ähnlich. Ich wünschte mein Name wäre Drache.“

Draco sah recht zufrieden aus, Ron noch immer etwas verdattert. 

„Selbst wenn er ihn nicht mag, sind seine Eltern die Schuldigen”, führte Harry weiter aus, da niemand sonst Anstalten machte etwas sagen zu wollen und er begann sich für das Thema zu erwärmen. „Und Draco Malfoy ist viel viel besser als einige Namen, die sich diese andere Menschenart hat einfallen lassen. Das sind wirklich-darüber-nachdenkwürdig-die-Geburtsurkunde-zu-verbrennen-und-wegzurennen verrückte Namen. Für uns realen Menschen zumindest.“

Er lehnte sich etwas zurück, zufrieden mit ihren Reaktionen und die für ihn ungewohnte Aufmerksamkeit genießend.

„D-Du meinst Muggel?“, riet Draco vorsichtig.

„Prominente“ sagte Harry. „Muggel, die in der Muggelwelt richtig berühmt geworden sind – normalerweise auch berühmt-berüchtigt- und bereits lange Zeit bekannt sind. Es stellt irgendwas in ihren Köpfen an, zumindest bei der Hälfte von ihnen. Sollten sie je aufhören Prominente zu sein, ist es so als würden sie sterben, deshalb machen sie alles um von sich reden zu machen…“. Er beugte sich zu ihnen vor und flüsterte ihnen zu: „To-tal übergeschnappt.“ Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte sich wieder auf.

Draco und Ron waren nun völlig gebannt, auch wenn sie es nicht realisierten und die zwei stämmigen Jungen an der Tür stellten sicher, dass es keine Störung geben würde um sie aufzuschrecken.

„Äh-dann, welche Namen geben sie ihren Kindern?“, fragte Ron so fasziniert als würde er ein Zugunglück beobachten oder vielleicht nur eine fremdartige Kultur. „Sie können welche haben, oder?“

Harry lächelte und schloss kurz die Augen, das Wissen auskostend, dass er gleich weitergeben würde. Er kannte viele – es war ein großer Trost zu wissen, dass die Dursleys schwerlich die schlimmsten Menschen waren bei denen er festsitzen könnte – aber er hatte sich nie einen echten Nutzen dafür vorstellen können – bis jetzt.

„Dweezil Zappa”, begann er nach einer kleinen Kunstpause um die Spannung zu erhöhen. „Zappa ist sein Nachname. Natürlich sind Nachnamen bei den meisten etwas komplizierter, da die meisten Prominente nicht länger als ein paar Jahre verheiratet bleiben und nicht immer die Person heiraten mit denen sie ein Kind haben. Und Dweezil’s Schwesten heißen Diva Muffin und Moon Unit.”

Von Ron war ein erstickter Laut zu hören. Harry grinste.

„Dann gibt es Spec Wildhorse, Bogart Che Peyote und Rocco Kokopelli. Die letzten beiden sind Brüder. Ihr Nachname ist Rainey. Ein anderer Junge heißt Audio Science."

Etwas zu spät kam Harry in den Sinn, dass die beiden in der Zauberwelt aufgewachsenen Jungs diesen Namen nicht ganz verstehen würden, aber das schien ihren Gesichtsausdrücken nach zu urteilen keinen Unterschied zu machen.

„Jetzt zu den Mädchen. Moxie Crimefighter. Jap, das ist ein Mädchen. Und Heavenly Hiraani Tiger Lily. Ihr Nachname ist Hutchence. Und schließlich…" Er ließ die Pause so lang andauern, dass Draco und Ron ihn beide anfunkelten, noch immer die Luft anhaltend. Irgendwann hatte Draco sich neben Ron auf die Bank gegenüber von Harry gesetzt ohne dass sie es bemerkt zu haben schienen. Harry grinste wieder und beugte sich zu ihnen vor. „Ich sage nicht, stellt euch vor ihr wärt ein Mädchen. Aber stellt euch vor ihr hättet Schwestern mit diesen Namen und was das für euren Namen bedeuten würde – denn diese drei sind Schwestern: Little Pixie. Fifi Trixibelle. Peaches Honeyblossom."

„Du nimmst uns auf den Arm”, rief Ron aus und sprang auf. „Niemand würde das seinen Kindern antun. Das ist bekloppt!“

Harry nickte. „Prominente“, sagte er nur. „Der Ruhm lässt sie verrückt werden. Wenn ich es richtig verstehe, hat die Zauberwelt keine Prominenten?“

Draco und Ron vergaßen sofort ihre Reaktionen und ihre gegenseitige Abneigung und wechselten einen Blick voller Schrecken und Schuld. Die berühmteste Persönlichkeit der letzten zehn Jahren in der Zauberwelt war der Junge-der-lebt, Harry Potter. Und Harry Potter war in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen, wo Prominente durchdrehten, vor allem wenn sie schon lange Zeit berühmt waren…

„Nein, nicht wirklich“, sprach Draco zuerst, mit wohldurchdachter Gleichgültigkeit. „Manche Menschen sind bekannter, natürlich, aber…aus welchem Grund sind diese Muggelprominente berühmt?“

„Oh aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen“, zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Es sind meistens Sänger oder Schauspieler, jeder der beliebt ist – manche sind berühmt nur weil sie berühmt sind“, fügte er nachdenklich hinzu. „Fragt mich nicht wie das funktioniert, es scheint keine wirkliche Logik dahinter zu sein. Dann wiederum, scheint es nicht viel Logik zu geben was Prominente angeht. Die einzige Qualifikation scheint zu sein genug Leute zu haben, die wissen wer sie sind und interessiert daran sind was sie tun. Es gibt einige Prominente, die zuerst gar keine sein wollten.“

Draco und Ron wechselten einen kurzen Blick der beinahe Panik ausdrückte. Harry Potter war die berühmteste Persönlichkeit der gesamten britischen Zauberwelt. Und er könnte jederzeit verrückt werden…?

„Dann lass uns beide versuchen nach Gryffindor zu kommen, Harry. Wäre es nicht großartig zusammen den Unterricht zu besuchen?“, Ron sprach das erste, das ihn in den Sinn kam aus. Er erkannte die Notwendigkeit sich in der Nähe seines neuen Freundes aufzuhalten um einen Puffer zwischen ihm und dem Rest der Welt darzustellen. 

„Natürlich ist Gryffindor dafür bekannt Tapferkeit und Dinge wie Heldentaten zu ermuntern…“, fügte Draco bedeutsam hinzu und schaute Ron mit stechendem Blick an. Dinge wie Heldentaten würden Harrys Beliebtheit nur noch steigern und es schwerer machen ihn davon abzuhalten zu erkennen, dass er ein Prominenter war und tatsächlich einer von ihnen zu werden.

Ron erbleichte etwas und ruderte schnell zurück: „Äh, ja, nun da ich darüber nachdenke, könnte das ziemlich gefährlich werden…oder, nun, nervig, ja…“

„Also möchtest du nicht nach Gryffindor kommen?“, fragte Harry interessiert nach.

Ron kam ins Schwimmen und stammelte etwas, nicht gewillt ja zu sagen aber außerstande nein zu sagen.

„Verschiedene Menschen, sind für verschiedene Häuser geeignet“, schob Draco schnell nach und rümpfte unbewusst die Nase. Ihm kam plötzlich eine Idee: „Weasleys sind immer in Gryffindor und ich werde nach Slytherin kommen, deshalb solltest du versuchen in eines der anderen zwei Häuser kommen. Um eine Balance zu schaffen, weißt du?“ 

„Welches sind die anderen beiden?“, fragte Harry.

Draco war zu überrascht und konnte nicht sofort antworten, daher erklärte Ron: „Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw ist für die Schlauen, Hufflepuff ist für die..äh..“

Er hatte sich nie genug Gedanken über Hufflepuff gemacht um eine andere Beschreibung als ‚Flaschen' zu haben.

„Für die Klugen und Gelehrten“, übernahm Draco nahtlos. „Das sind die Worte, die Ravenclaws beschreiben. Es bedeutet nicht unbedingt schlau. Das passt ganz gut zu dir, glaube ich. Diese ganzen Namen der prominenten Muggel zu kennen und sich an sie zu erinnern, dass ist ziemlich beeindruckend, meinst du nicht?“

Ravenclaws waren angemessen für Slytherins um mit ihnen Kontakt zu pflegen. Hufflepuffs waren…nun, Flaschen.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah leicht überrascht aus. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nie viel Zeit damit verbracht Dinge zu lernen, sondern habe immer nur getan was mich interessiert hat…“ Er hielt plötzlich inne und blinzelte. „Ich könnte ziemlich gut sein, was schulisches angeht, oder nicht?“

„Ähm, ja?“, Ron warf ihm einen Blick zu, der höflich war aber direkt signalisierte, dass die Fragen verrückt war.

„Nun, ich habe mir zuhause nie Mühe gegeben, weil meine Tante und mein Onkel sauer wurden, wenn ich bessere Noten als mein Cousin bekam“, erklärte er seelenruhig. „Und er hatte in etwa die Intelligenz eines Nilpferds. Es ist mir nur gerade erst aufgegangen, dass ich nicht mehr dieselbe Schule wie er besuche…muss man noch etwas anderes tun als im Unterricht aufzupassen um gute Noten zu bekommen? Und manchmal die Schulbücher zu lesen?“

Draco und Ron schauten sich an.

„Du wirst großartig nach Ravenclaw passen“, sagte Draco schließlich während ein unauffälliger Ellbogenstoß in Rons Seite sicherstellte, dass dieser nicht dumm genug sein würde zu widersprechen. „Wirklich.“

„Wir können dir auch mit dem kniffligeren Sachen aushelfen“, stimmte Ron etwas ungelenk zu, denn er war nie ein besonders guter Schüler gewesen und hatte gerade erkannt, dass er mit einem Jungen kooperierte zu dem er eine sofortige Abneigung gefasst hatte und der plante im rivalisierenden Haus zu sein. „Ich meine, wo wir doch mit Magie aufgewachsen sind und so. Wenn das einen Unterschied macht. Es gibt aber auch viele Muggelgeborene.“

Harry lächelte nur. Ihm war die Haussache relativ egal und er verstand nicht  
warum es eine Rolle spielte, aber er war glücklich. Abgesehen von besseren Noten, würde er in der Lage sein in einer Schule ohne Dudley Freundschaften zu schließen und er hatte sich nie ausgemalt, dass alles was es brauchte war sich an ein paar Namen von Prominentenkinder zu erinnern. „Warum versuchen wir nicht alle drei nach Ravenclaw zu kommen? Oder Hufflepuff, da dies das Haus ist, dass keiner von uns ausgewählt hat.“

Draco und Ron wechselten wieder einen Blick. Was für eine Logik war das denn? War Harry schon etwas verrückt?

„Oder“, sagte er plötzlich und löste sie damit aus ihren stummen Ängsten. „Lasst uns uns mit einem Hufflepuff anfreunden, dann sind wir ein vollständiges Set!“

Draco und Ron mussten sich schon wieder anschauen. Sich mit einem Hufflepuff anfreunden? Sie wussten noch nicht einmal welche Erstklässler in welches Haus kommen würden; wie könnten sie einen Hufflepuff auswählen? Aber…es wäre eine weitere Person, die helfen könnte ein Auge auf Harry zu haben und alle anderen von ihm fernzuhalten. Ein Gryffindor und Slytherin konnten wenn nötig einen Hufflepuff unter Kontrolle bringen, wenn sie eine schlechte Auswahl treffen sollten und ihn, wenn sie mussten, schrittweise wieder aus ihrer Gruppe ausschließen. Viele der Unterrichtsstunden auf Hogwarts wurden mit zwei Häusern gemeinsam abgehalten; ein Hufflepuff hinzuzufügen würde sicherstellen, dass Harry nie mit Kindern allein sein würde, die mit Geschichten über den Jungen-der-lebt aufgewachsen waren…Dann wiederum würde es wahrscheinlich problematisch werden miteinander auszukommen.

„Ähm, e-entschuldigt bitte“, war eine nervös stotternde Stimme zu hören. Draco, Harry und Ron schauten alle zur Tür, aber alles was sie sahen waren die beiden stämmigen Jungen die Draco mitgebracht hatte als er gekommen war um Harry Potter zu treffen. Und die er vergessen hatte. 

„Crabbe, Goyle, geht aus dem Weg“, befahl Draco.

Die beiden stämmigen Jungen grunzten und traten zur Seite. Sie machten den Blick auf einen viel kleineren Jungen frei, der zerstrubbelt und etwas moppelig war. Er war kaum in der Lage ihnen in die Augen zu sehen und sein Blick war größtenteils auf den Boden gerichtet: „Ich h-habe nur versucht vorbeizuschauen weil m-meine Kröte ist mir entkommen…äh...s-seht ihr sie?“

Harry ließ sich sofort auf Hände und Knie fallen, während Draco und Ron den neuen Jungen anschauten. „Hufflepuff", dachten sie gleichzeitig.

„Wenn es je einen gegeben hat..“, dachte Ron außerdem.

„Aber er stottert“, fügte Draco in Gedanken hinzu. „Er ist nervig.“

„Hier ist eine Kröte“, rief Harry freudig aus und stand mit einem warzigen Klumpen in der einen Hand auf, scheinbar vollständig ungerührt. „Ich habe noch nie eine aus solch einer Nähe gesehen; schaut Leute! Worin unterscheidet sie sich von einem Frosch? Oh komm herein, hier ist genug Platz. Hast du bereits einen Sitzplatz?“

„Äh, nein, d-danke.“ Der Junge trat ein, wobei er überrascht und dankbar aussah und setzte sich schüchtern auf den Platz der am nächsten an der Tür war und neben Harry. „Sein Name ist Trevor“, fügte er von sich aus hinzu als Harry die Kröte weiter mit offensichtlichem Interesse musterte. „Pass auf sein, öh, W-Wasser auf das er absondert wenn er nervös wird, es kann Warzen verursachen…“

Harry sah fasziniert aus. Draco und Ron wechselten erneut einen Blick und kamen zu einer stillen, ergebenen Übereinkunft. Ron stand auf und setzte sich auf die Bank zwischen dem Jungen und Harry, da Draco eindeutig nicht in der Lage war freundlich zu sein und legte einen Arm um die Schulter des Jungen. Der Junge schreckte auf, und schaute dann leicht idiotisch begeistert, der arme schüchterne kleine Niemand und Ron sagte: „So, was glaubst du in welches Haus du kommst? Hufflepuff, oder?“

Neville sah leicht alarmiert aus: „Ähm- ich weiß nicht, was auch immer geschieht ist okay, wirklich-"

„Ich wette du passt perfekt nach Hufflepuff“, ermunterte Harry, trotz der Tatsache, dass - wie Draco und Ron wussten – er überhaupt nichts über das Haus wusste. „Das ist Draco Malfoy, er wird ein Slytherin werden – sag nur nichts wenn du denkst sein Name ist lustig, ich persönlich denke es nicht und es gibt weitaus schlimmere Namen, ich kann dir später mehr darüber erzählen – und das ist Ron Weasley, er möchte nach Gryffindor – oder?“

„Nein, ja, Gryffindor für mich“, bestätigte Ron hastig.

„Und ich bin Harry Potter, Ravenclaw…“

„I-Ich bin Neville Longbottom und...“, er schaute sie an. Er schien die Idee dahinter zu begreifen, schien aber noch immer etwas ungläubig zu sein, dass er miteinbezogen wurde. „… bin ein Hufflepuff?“

„Großartig“, rief Harry gutgelaunt. Neville lächelte ihn schüchtern an. 

„Achtung Durchsage: noch dreißig Minuten bis zur Ankunft. Bitte lasst die Gepäckstücke zurück, da sie separat transportiert werden und wechselt in eure Uniformen bevor der Hogwartsexpress anhält. Noch dreißig Minuten bis zur Ankunft…“

„Jetzt ist es gleich soweit!", rief Harry aus und schaute mit leuchtenden Augen aus dem Abteilfenster. Neville folgte seinem Blick, seine Augen leuchteten beinahe noch heller und Draco und Ron taten dasselbe, denn es schien als könnten sie sich genauso gut anschließen und vielleicht gab es bereits etwas, das sie sehen konnten.

Nun war es wirklich soweit...


	2. 2. Schuljahr

2\. Schuljahr: An einer Wand, Beweise untermauernd.

Ron Weasley verzog das Gesicht als er die Duellierklubankündigung an der Pinnwand seines Gemeinschaftsraumes sah. Dann tat er etwas sehr ungewöhnliches für einen hitzköpfigen und vielgerühmten jungen Gryffindor. Er vergaß die Anspannungen wegen dem unbekannten Monster, dass die Flure durchstreifte und eilte fort um mit einem Slytherin zu reden.

Draco Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck war natürlich ausdruckslos als er die Ankündigung las, so wie es einer coolen, gesellschaftsfähigen jungen Schlange reinen Blutes geziemte, insbesondere da um ihn herum eine Gruppe von ähnlich gesellschaftsgetrimmten „Freunde" standen. Sobald jedoch sein Klüngel den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, trennte er sich von ihnen, wobei nur leichte Besorgnis aufgrund der Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens gezeigt wurde, um etwas zu tun, was sich nie jemand von ihm hätte vorstellen können. Er entfernte sich von ihnen um sich mit einem Löwen zu treffen.

Neville Longbottom sah die Nachricht nicht einmal, da er spät aufwachte und zum Frühstück hinunterrannte ohne auch nur innezuhalten um seine schwarz-gelb-gestreifte Krawatte ordentlich zu binden. Er streckte sich als er die Große Halle betrat um den etwas merkwürdigen, aber immer fröhlichen Ravenclaw zu finden, den er als seinen besten Freund ansah. Als dieser, nicht überraschend, nicht anwesend zu sein schien, eilte Neville wieder heraus ohne auch nur ein Stück Toast mitzunehmen und ging direkt zurück zum Flur in dem Hufflepuff beheimatet war und zu einem bestimmten Obstgemälde, das ein wenig weiter den Flur hinunter hing.

Harry Potter war seit sechs Uhr morgens in der Hogwartsküche und diskutierte mit den ernsthaften kleinen Wesen verschiedene Kochrezepte und warum sie nicht damit experimentieren konnten Zaubertrankzutaten hinzuzufügen. Als Neville eintrat war Harry noch immer in die Diskussion vertieft. Sie grüßten sich alle und Neville setzte sich neben Harry um zu essen, nun da die konstant vorhandene Sorge gestillt war, die ihm von seinen zwei anderen Freunden eingeprägt worden war, nun da er wusste wo Harry war und er bei ihm war.

Draco und Ron trafen sich in der Zwischenzeit in der Bibliothek und zogen sich schnell hinter einem diskret gelegenen Regal voller langweiliger Sachbücher zurück, in dem Bewusstsein das das Frühstück begonnen hatte und sie wollten nicht,  
dass ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt wurde.

„Ein Duellierklub“, eröffnete Ron mit einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen.

„Kein Problem“, erwiderte Draco und verdrehte die Augen. „Sein eigenes Haus wird ihn und alles sportlich angehauchte voneinander getrennt halten.“

Harrys einziger Ausflug in die Welt des Sports hatte am selben Tag geendet als er begann: er wurde für wahrlich außergewöhnliche fliegerische Talente in sein Hausteam aufgenommen und dann herausgeworfen weil er mit den Zaubern auf den Bällen und Besen „gespielt“ hatte. Die Ravenclaws waren entsetzt und betrübt gewesen. Draco und Ron waren entsetzt und erleichtert gewesen. Harry war…besonders…genug ohne die zusätzliche Aufmerksamkeit die eine Karriere als Quidditchstar auf ihn gezogen hätte.

„Lockhart leitet den Klub!" widersprach Ron, der dieses eine Mal genauer gelesen hatte als sein vorgeblicher Freund/Rivale. Draco zuckte zusammen. Der Verteidigung-gegen-die-Dunkle-Künste-Professor Lockhart war ein Prominenter der Zauberwelt und Draco und Ron hatten nicht lange gebraucht um zu bemerken, dass er ein Nicht-ganz-dicht-wegen-dem-Ruhm-Prominenter war. Schlimmer noch, er versuchte immer wieder den Jungen-der-lebt mit ins Rampenlicht zu ziehen um seinen Ruhm durch Assoziation zu erhöhen. Ron war schon ganz erschöpft von dem Versuch Harry vor dem Professor zu "beschützen", da die Gryffindors diejenigen waren, die Lockharts Klasse mit den Ravenclaws teilten. Er hatte beinahe eine Paranoia entwickelt was Lockhart anging, was das uncharakteristische genauere Lesen erklärte.

„Nichts was wir nun dagegen tun können“, erklärte Draco schließlich, die Verantwortung und das drohende Unheil waren in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Wir werden einfach mit was auch immer passiert zurechtkommen müssen."

Das verpflichtende erste Treffen des Duellierklubs näherte sich. Natürlich entschied Lockhart sich für eine “Demonstration” durch zwei sich duellierende Schüler um zu beginnen und rief Harry zu sich bevor Draco und Ron etwas machen konnten - sehr zu ihrem Ärgern. Draco bekam es jedoch hin Harrys Gegner zu werden. Ron und Neville versuchten näher an die Duellierplattform zu gelangen, nur für den Fall der Fälle. „Nun, wir werden Expelliarmus und Protego üben—“, verkündete Lockhart.

Draco achtete nicht auf die genannten Einschränkungen — Harry hörte nie irgendwelche Einschränkungen und er hatte in den eineinhalb Jahren solch merkwürdige eklektische Kenntnisse zusammengetragen, das Draco keine Ahnung hatte was Harry werfen könnte und hatte daher keine Idee was für Gegenzauber er vorbereiten sollte. Draco versuchte daher den möglichen Schaden möglichst klein zu halten und begann mit einem Zauberspruch von dem er hoffte, dass sie seinen  
augenscheinlichen Freund/Schützling abhalten würde selber etwas zu werfen. „Serpensortia!"

Eine große schwarze Schlange wurde aus der Zauberstabspitze geschleudert und landete mit einem scharfen Zischen auf der Plattform. Harry merkte sofort auf und fokussierte sie mit demselben großen Interesse, mit dem er zuerst auch Nevilles Kröte begutachtete. Dann, zu Draco und Rons Entsetzen, öffnete er seinen Mund und der Laut, der zu hören war war beinahe identisch mit dem was die Schlange von sich gab. Eine Sekunde lang standen sie beide still da, nicht in der Lage sich vorzustellen wie sie es geheim halten sollten, und warteten auf die unvermeidbaren Reaktionen von allem die zusahen. Mit all den Gerüchten über die Kammer und des Monsters, die herumschwirrten—

„SSssSsssSSsSSSSS!"

Alle Anwesen schauten mit ängstlichen Unglauben zu Neville Longbottom, den unsichtbaren unscheinbaren Hufflepuff, dessen Hände zu Fäusten geballt waren und dessen Augen fest zugekniffen waren von der Anstrengung, solch einen Ausbruch zustande gebracht zu haben. Harrys viel moderateres Zischen wurde vollständig übertönt, selbst als die Schlange aufschreckte und er sie besänftigen und beruhigen musste. Draco fasste sich schnell wieder und ließ die Schlange verschwinden bevor Harry die Kontrolle verlieren konnte, packte Harry dann am Arm und zog ihn von der Plattform hinunter bevor Lockhart sich sammeln konnte. Ron folgte Dracos Beispiel, packte sich Neville und die vier zogen sich schnell zurück während der allgemeine Schock noch anhielt.

„Verdammte Idioten!“, knurrte Draco Harry und Neville an als sie das erste leere Klassenzimmer betraten an dem sie vorbeikamen, dieses eine Mal zu mitgenommen von den Ereignissen als das er wie sonst seine Haltung bewahren könnte. „Habt ihr auch nur die geringste Ahnung, was ihr gerade getan habt?“

„Parsel gesprochen“, antwortete Harry prompt, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt und sah dabei unglaublich zufrieden aus.

Neville nickte nur, und mit einem Blick voller unbeholfener Nervosität auf Draco und Ron, stotterte er: „Ich h-habe nur v-versucht…” Aber er brach mitten im Satz ab, denn er verstand noch immer nicht wirklich was Draco und Ron ihm erklärt hatten und über was er vor Harry reden durfte. Er stellte sich viel besser an wenn Draco und Ron nicht in der Nähe waren.

„Jetzt wird jeder behaupten, dass du Slytherins Erbe bist, du Idiot!“, sagte Ron ihm frustriert, nicht einmal merkend, dass er Dracos Anrede wiederholte. Neville sackte in sich zusammen.

„Das macht keinen Sinn“, meinte Harry und sah verwirrt aus.

„Das muss es nicht. Gerüchte machen keinen Sinn“, schnappte Draco. „Du bist ein Parselmund, Harry?”

Harrys Miene hellte sich wieder auf. „Anscheinend. Ihr solltet es auch probieren. Ich habe jemanden sagen hören, dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wer mit Schlangen reden konnte, aber Schlangen können nicht hören, also habe ich es nachgeschlagen. Es ist wohl nicht wirklich eine Sprache als vielmehr Magie, die irgendein antiker Zauberer erfand die irgendwie die Bedeutung von einer Form in die andere "übersetzt". Ich versuche herauszufinden wie genau.“

„Warum?“, fragte Ron und schaute ihn an als wäre er nicht ganz richtig im Kopf. (Ein ständiger Verdacht wann immer Harry seine sonderbaren “Entdeckungen” erwähnte, von denen die erste die Kindernamen der Muggelprominenten gewesen war.)

„Weil ich das auch tun können und mit Spinnen reden möchte. Die Schlange hatte nicht wirklich viel zu sagen.“

Draco kniff die Augen in stummen Schmerz zu. Von Ron war ein erstickter Laut zu hören. Er hatte Angst vor Spinnen.

„D-das wäre cool”, meine Neville. Er wusste nichts von Rons Angst.

Harry schaute ihn strahlend an. Dann stellte er sich plötzlich gerade hin und seine Augen glänzten unheilvoll, was Draco und Ron einander alarmiert einen Blick wechseln ließ. „He, ich weiß was wir wegen dem Slytherins-Erbe-Ding machen können! Du kannst kein Erbe von ihm sein, wenn du nicht von ihm abstammst, richtig?“

Neville zuckte nur zögernd mit den Schultern. Draco und Ron wechselten wieder einen Blick und fragten sich worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Und er ist es nicht“, stimmte Ron ratlos zu. „Doch nur zu sagen, dass er es nicht ist wird nicht-“

„Nein, lasst uns beweisen, das er es ist.”

Alle drei hielten inne und starrten ihn an. Harrys Augen hatten noch immer diesen Glanz. Er war noch immer in einem Bann: Genie oder Wahnsinn?

„Und wenn du es bist, Nev, dann muss praktisch jeder andere es auch sein! Lasst uns beweisen, dass es hunderte Erben Slytherins gibt.”

Die anderen drei schauten sich an, nicht wissend was sie sagen sollten. Draco räusperte sich schließlich: „Wie?“

Harry schaute ihn mit leisem Unverständnis an, als Draco die Frage stellte. „Lasst uns die Stammbäume zurückverfolgen. Es muss für viele Leute Stammbäume geben oder nicht? Wir werden sie einfach alle zusammenfügen und sie zu Slytherin zurückverfolgen.“

„Wahnsinn, kein Genie“, dachte Draco nervös an die Dinge die noch kommen würden. Ron überlegte besorgt wie lange und mühsam solch eine monumentale Aufgabe sein würde, alle Stammbäume bis in das Mittelalter zurückzuverfolgen.

„Okay“, sagte Neville leise. „Was sollen wir machen?“

„Sammelt einfach alle Stammbäume, die ihr finden könnt zusammen”, wies Harry an. „Wirklich alle. Ich bereite alles andere vor.“

Er verschwand um dies zu tun während Draco und Ron einander anschauten, resigniert mit den Schultern zuckten und sich daran machten zu tun wie geheißen; nicht jedoch ohne Neville einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen als sie an ihm vorbeigingen. Sicher, ihre Aufgabe war weniger aufwendig als sie es hätte sein können, aber sich freiwillig zu melden? Neville trug es mit nur einem kurzen Schlucken als sichtbares Zeichen seines Unbehagens, entschlossen zu tun was immer sein Freund von ihm wollte um ihn zu unterstützen. Insbesondere da er es tatsächlich nur für Neville tat.

Am nächsten Morgen verbrachte die gesamte Hogwartsbevölkerung das Frühstück damit im kollektiven Schweigen auf das massive Diagramm aus Pergament zu starren, das irgendwann an der Wand der Großen Halle erschienen war. Der Name Salazar Slytherin war ganz oben in hellem lila markiert um ihn gut sichtbar zu machen, darauf folgten mehr Namen als akkurat sein konnten.

„Die Hälfte des Schlosses ist hier drauf, was meinst du?“, fragte Ron seinen Nebensitzer rhetorisch, ohne zu wissen, wer es war. Hinüberzuschauen hätte bedeutet den Blick von dem selbstgemachten Wandteppich abzuwenden. Dann kniff er die Augen etwas zusammen: „Dweezil Ollerton... Moxie der Heißsporn..."

Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um sich vom Lachen abzuhalten. Harry musste einige Stellen mit zufällig gewählten Namen gefüllt haben um es sich einfacher zu machen.

„Also ob das wirklich wahr sein könnte“, schnaubte Dracos Nebensitzer abfällig, auch wenn Draco ihm ebenfalls nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit schenkte um zu wissen wer es war. „So eine lächerliche Farce!"

„Nicht besonders schlau das ganze Pergament zusammenzukleben statt einen Vergrößerungszauber zu verwenden”, stimmte Draco zu, Kritik übend, da es von ihm erwartet wurde. Der Zauber hätte jedoch nicht die dreieckige Form erlaubt, was am praktischsten für den Stammbaum zu sein schien. Und es war tatsächlich eine schlaue Wahl, da niemand einen Ravenclaw verdächtigen würde eine solch einfache Methode anzuwenden.

Er bemerkte mit leichter Bewunderung das sein, Rons, Nevilles und Harrys Name alle gut sichtbar platziert als mögliche Erben Slytherins identifiziert wurden. So wie Lockhart und der Schulleiter. Neville verbrachte nur einen Moment in der Halle und musterte das Meisterwerk bevor er wieder hinausging und schnell zur Küche trabte. Er fand dort Harry dort schlafend unter einem Tisch, ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht während die Hauselfen beschäftigt um ihn herum die Spuren von einer Unzahl an Federkielen, Tintenfässern, Pergamenten, Tesa und berühmte-Zauberer-Karten beseitigten. Ein Elf deckte ihn mit einer Decke zu.

Die Gerüchte um den Erben vergingen über die nächsten Tagen, denn auch wenn der Baum offensichtlich eine Fälschung war, konnte keiner sagen, wer auszuschließen war ohne mehr Aufzeichnungen zur Verfügung zu haben, als es in der Schulbücherei gab. Neville war keiner der Hauptkandidaten. Noch Harry, sehr zu Draco und Rons Erleichterung. Beide waren insgeheim besorgt wie er ein Parselmund sein konnte, auch wenn sie ihre Besorgnis mit niemandem teilten, nicht einmal miteinander.

Die Spekulationen gingen jedoch weiter, was die Situation im Allgemeinen anging, da ein weiterer Angriff entdeckt worden war – er geschah in derselben Nacht als der Wandteppich erschien. Tatsächlich wurde festgestellt, dass der Angriff direkt nach dem Duellierclub stattgefunden hatte – was die Fragen aufwarf ob jemand versuchte seine Anwesenheit zu verstecken oder jemand anderes versuchte die Wahrheit zu enthüllen, von der niemand wagte sie auszusprechen. Die Spekulationen wuchsen nur noch als danach die Angriffe aufhörten und nie mehr fortgeführt wurden. Man kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass die Kammer genauso mysteriös geschlossen wurde wie sie geöffnet worden war.

Harry, mitten in seiner Sammlung von zufälliger Trivia und zufälligen Launen, die er in dem ersten Umfeld in dem er sich je willkommen gefühlt hatte pflegte, realisierte nie die Bedeutung einer Tat von vielen, mit der er beabsichtigte jemanden eine Freude zu machen. Er gab dem Geist Maulende Myrte einen Diktierfederkiel für das leere Tagebuch, welches in ihre Toilette geworfen worden war und das offensichtlich niemand sonst wollte. Dann half er Ron Lockhart als Erbe hinzustellen, wobei Draco seinen Vater dazu brachte im Schulbeirat für Lockharts Entlassung abzustimmen und Neville stammelte gegenüber wichtigen Personen, dass er nicht wirklich ein Parselmund war, dass er nur wiederholt hatte was der Verteidigungsprofessor ihm beigebracht hatte. Sie benutzten Harrys gefälschten Stammbaum als Beweis.


	3. 3.

3\. Schuljahr: Das tiefe dunkle Geheimnis von Harry Potter

Der Irrwichtunterricht war einer, von dem der Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunkle-Künste-Lehrer Remus Lupin erwartete, dass ihm mit viel Besorgnis entgegengesehen wurde, aber auch mit viel Gerede - niemand wollte schließlich seiner größten Angst gegenübertreten, aber manchmal gab das Erlernte Trost : zu erfahren was seine größte Angst war und wie man sie besiegte. Und schließlich hatten die wenigsten Dreizehnjährigen etwas wirklich Traumatisches erlebt oder furchterregendere Ängste als irgendein Insekt oder eine Figur aus einer Gute-Nacht-Geschichte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung was herauskommen würde als er dieser besonderen Gruppe von Drittklässlern ein Irrwicht vorführte.

Die Slytherins waren das erste Haus, das diesen Unterricht durchlief und es lief ab, wie er es im Allgemeinen erwartet hatte - bis Draco Malfoy an der Reihe war. Lupin wusste ein wenig über das Kind, dahingehend das seine sofort erkennbare Ähnlichkeit zu Lucius Malfoy anscheinend nicht nur in Gestalt sondern auch charakterlich vorhanden war, aber auch das er angeblich eine recht enge Freundschaft zu Harry Potter kultivierte. Es machte Lupin leicht Sorgen, dass das Kind eines Todessers mit dem Jungen-der-lebt verkehrte, aber Dumbledore lächelte nur, sie waren schließlich beide nur Kinder, und verdienten es nicht für die Sünden ihrer Väter bestraft zu werden.

Als Nachkomme eines Todessers, genauso wie mehrere andere anwesende Slytherins, erwartete Lupin, dass Dracos Irrwicht ähnlich wie die der anderen war - eine Art groteske Vorstellung von einem Muggel vielleicht, oder eines der üblichen angsteinjagenden Monster oder das Produkt einer Gruselgeschichte. Aber als Draco vortrat, nervös schauend aber zuversichtlich und seinen Zauberstab bereit haltend, hielt das Irrwicht inne, begann sich dann zu verwandeln – und nahm die Gestalt von Harry Potter an.

Einen Moment lang starrten Lupin und die Slytherins nur, und der Irrwicht-Harry schien nur dazustehen. Aber Draco, Draco stand wie versteinert da und sah wie ein Leuchten die Augen des Doppelgängers erhellten - ein Leuchten, das er nur zu gut kannte; ein Leuchten das Nachdenken bedeutete, ein Leuchten das Schwierigkeiten bedeutete – und angetrieben von seiner Panik hob Draco seinen Zauberstab hoch und sagte mit völlig untypischer fehlenden Haltung und Würde: „Riddikulus!"

Lupin schüttelte seine Überraschung ab und eilte vor um eine beruhigende Hand auf Dracos Arm zu legen, da der Junge das Wort immer wieder wiederholte. Als der Werwolf dies tat, resultierte Dracos Zauberei in einem lauten Knall und der Irrwicht-Harry wurde plötzlich mit einem verwirrten und leeren Gesichtsausdruck zurückgeworfen. Dies schien Draco zu beruhigen, auch wenn Lupin sich nicht vorstellen konnte warum.

„Nun gut. Äh – fünf Punkte für Slytherin für das erfolgreiche Überwinden des Irrwichts“, sagte Lupin und fragte sich was um Himmels Willen geschehen war. Draco und Harry verstanden sich, oder nicht? Nach den Erzählungen und seinen persönlichen Beobachtungen, war Harry ein schlaues, interessiertes Kind, das keine Feinde zu haben schien. Aber Draco Malfoy hatte insgeheim Angst vor ihm…

Als er den Unterricht beendete, hatte Draco sich bereits wieder gesammelt und hatte seine übliche Aura kühler Geringschätzung um sich. Er begann bereits seinen interessiert zuhörenden Klassenkameraden eine Erklärung zu geben als sie gingen, von der Lupin wünschte sie ebenfalls hören zu können. Aber es würde sicherlich sowieso nicht die Wahrheit sein, nicht von einem Slytherin zum anderen – so sehr das auch ein Vorurteil war. Jungen in dem Alter waren nie ehrlich über irgendetwas das sie als peinlich empfanden. Er würde sich einfach weiter wundern müssen.

Die nächste Klasse, die dem Irrwicht entgegentreten würde waren die Gryffindors und Lupin bereitete sich auf eine weitere Ansammlung von Monstern und fleischgewordenen Phobien vor. Ronald Weasley war ein Drittklässler in Gryffindor und ein weiterer scheinbar enger Freund von Harry. Lupin stellte wegen der merkwürdigen Reaktion des jungen Malfoys zuvor ein paar diskrete Nachforschungen an und versicherte sich, das anscheinend bekannt war das Ronald furchtbare Angst vor Spinnen hatte. Er fragte sich wie der Rotschopf reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Draco Malfoy vor ihrem gemeinsamen Freund Angst hatte.

Der Unterricht mit den Gryffindors verlief wie erwartet. Dann trat Ronald Weasley mit einem entschlossen Blick vor, die Sommersprossen gut auf seinem blassen Gesicht zu sehen und den Zauberstab fest in seiner Hand umklammert. Der Irrwicht hielt inne, verwandelte sich – und nahm die Gestalt von Harry Potter an.

Ein Schrei war von den Gryffindors zu hören, anders als von den stummen Slytherins. Lupin stand erstarrt in blankem Erstaunen da. Ron starrte die harmlose Gestalt des gutgelaunten Ravenclaws an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und begann einen rundäugigen Gesichtsausdruck anzunehmen, so als sei sie überrascht, als ob sie gerade etwas erfahren hatte – und begann ihren Mund zu öffnen.

„Riddikulus!“, rief Ron aus und der Doppelgänger-Harry wurde mit einem Knall zurückgeworfen, bevor er von Kopf bis Fuß gefesselt, sowie geknebelt wieder zu sehen war. Ron, der noch immer starrte, kicherte leicht hysterisch und begann  
wieder seinen Zauberstab zu heben.

„Danke, Mister Weasley, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor“, ging Lupin schnell dazwischen und schaffte es den Anschein von Gelassenheit zu wahren und den restlichen Unterricht so methodisch und schnell er konnte hinter sich zu bringen. Die Drittklässler umzingelten ihren Mitschüler sobald Lupin sie entließ und zogen ihn in ihrer Mitte zur Tür, aber Lupin hörte ihn etwas erzählen, dass anscheinend und unerklärlicherweise Spinnen involvierte.

Lupin war verwirrt. Zwei von Harrys Freunden hatten insgeheim Angst vor ihm? Hatte irgendjemand anders eine Ahnung davon? Ron Weasley und Draco Malfoy waren dafür bekannt in beinahe allem Rivalen zu sein, dass sie sich kaum vertrugen -konnte es ein Zufall sein, dass ihre größte Angst dieselbe war?

Die Hufflepuffs waren das dritte Haus, dass dem Irrwicht entgegentreten würde und Lupin war beinahe besorgter als er sich erinnern konnte es jemals im Krieg gegen Voldemort gewesen zu sein - in Kämpfen in denen ein einziger Zauber und eine einzige Sekunde den Unterschied ausmachen konnte ob er oder einer seiner Freunde es alleine nach Hause schafften oder sie für die Nacht der Medihexe ausgeliefert waren. Aber es war lächerlich. Alle wussten – alle schworen, dass Harry Potter und Neville Longbottom die besten Freunde waren und überhaupt war Neville eher die Art von schüchterner Persönlichkeit, die das Missfallen eines Erwachsenen fürchtete, statt irgendeine gestaltlose Kreatur oder Geräusche in der Nacht.

Nevilles Irrwicht hielt eine Sekunde länger inne als für Draco oder Ron, während der Junge schwer schluckte und sein Blick unverwandt auf den Irrwicht gerichtet hielt, den Zauberstab bereits in einem leicht zitternden Griff bereit haltend. Dann verwandelte der Irrwicht sich in Harry Potter. Neville sah das Irrwichtgesicht seines besten Freundes ihn anschauen und sich dann von ihm abwenden während sein Gesicht einen Ausdruck kalten Desinteresse annahm. „R-Riddikulus“, quietschte er und es gab einen „Pop“ und er und alle anderen im Klassenzimmer schauten in überraschten Grausen auf die Kröte hinunter, die nun an Harrys Platz saß.

Mehrere Hufflepuffs kicherten.

„Ihr dürft gehen“, sagte Lupin ohne sich die Mühe zu machen die letzten paar Schüler, die noch darauf warteten an die Reihe zu kommen dranzunehmen. Er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken und starrte blind an die Wand, während die Kinder den Raum verließen, Nevilles Stimme verloren inmitten dem angeregten Geplapper. Sogar Neville Longbottom. Harrys drei besten Freunde – die Menschen die ihn vermutlich am besten kannten – hatten Angst vor ihm. Sie hatten nicht nur Angst, er war ihre größte Angst. Was wenn sie doch kein merkwürdiges Geheimnis hatten - was wenn er und die anderen Lehrer Harry nicht so gut kannten wie sie dachten? Sie kannten seine Eltern; James Potter war einer von Lupins besten Freunden gewesen und Harry erinnerte ihn gelegentlich an das eine oder das andere Elternteil mit seinem Verhalten, aber sie waren nur seine Lehrer. Was wenn- es musste einen Grund geben warum seine Freunde ihn fürchteten….

Nur die Klasse der Ravenclaws war noch übrig. Lupin fragte sich was Harrys größte Angst sein würde, was für ein furchtbares beängstigendes Geheimnis der Irrwicht zum Vorschein bringen würde. Angesichts der Vorgeschichte mit  
Voldemort und wie sehr die Erscheinung des Dunklen Lords die meisten anderen Schüler in der Klasse aufregen würde, hatte er vorgehabt Harry nicht in die Nähe des Irrwichts zu lassen, aber … vielleicht wäre es besser es zu wissen…

* * *

Die Neuigkeiten über Harry Potters Irrwicht verbreiteten sich innerhalb eines Tages wie ein Lauffeuer im Schloss, in den verschiedensten Varianten und Variationen. Zuerst gab es beeindrucktes Geflüster, das ohne Rücksicht auf den stattfindenden Unterricht oder der Zugehörigkeit des Zuhörers verbreitet wurde: der Junge-der-lebt hatte vor nichts Angst. Er war dem Irrwicht entgegengetreten und der Irrwicht war einfach verschwunden. Er war furchtlos!

Als nächstes kamen die Widersprüche, die noch fleißiger geflüstert wurden, da sie auf die ersten erstaunlichen Neuigkeiten aufbauten. Der Irrwicht war nicht verschwunden, er war nur sehr klein geworden. Harry Potters größte Angst war irgendein winziges, glänzendes Metallobjekt, auch wenn die Spekulationen etwas breiter gefächert waren was genau es war. Ein Muggelobjekt schien am logischsten. Vielleicht war es die Tötungsmethode dieser Handwaffe – ein Gewehr? Eine Kugel? Fürchtete Harry vielleicht am meisten den Tod? Ein weiteres Detail verstärkte die Verwirrung und das Interesse. Das winzige Objekt war ein Schuh gewesen. So zweifelhaft die Möglichkeit war, dass Harry Angst vor Fußbekleidung hatte, wurde es nichtsdestotrotz analysiert, seziert und diskutiert – mit so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie Siebtklässler normalerweise ihren Projektarbeiten widmeten. Harry Potter wurde im Allgemeinen als nicht richtig im Kopf angesehen, aber damit wäre ein neuer Höhepunkt erreicht. Ein Schuh? Hatte jemand einmal etwas Schreckliches in seine Schuhe getan was er nie vergessen hatte? Aber warum war eine solch winzige kleine Metallrepräsentation erschienen statt ein richtiger Schuh? Was machte den Unterschied aus? Die Fragen nahmen neue Wendungen, wie sie es oft taten wenn man ihnen genug Zeit widmete. Trug Harry Schuhe? Hatte jemand jemals darauf geachtet? Ein muggelgeborener Schüler gab schließlich den entscheidenden Hinweis: der Schuh war ein Spielstein aus einem Spiel. Aus einem Muggelbrettspiel namens Monopoly. Monopoly? War es ein aufwühlendes Spiel? Symbolisierte der Schuh etwas darin? Muggelgeborene und mit Muggeln aufgewachsene Schüler kratzten sich an den Köpfen, runzelten die Stirn und zuckten mit den Schultern. Bei Monopoly ging es um….Immobilien..Felder-äh Land zu sammeln. Oder nun, es hatte mit Geld zu tun…man gewann, in dem man alles besaß und alle anderen in den Bankrott trieb.

Hatte Harry dann Angst vor Geld? Vor Titeln und Eigentum? Vor seiner Verantwortung als einziger Pottererbe wenn er volljährig wurde? Der Klatsch wandte sich und nahm immer mehr Umfang an, wie eine Sturzflut. Er hatte Angst zu verlieren. Harry hatte Angst nicht genug Geld zu haben. Harry hatte Angst seinem Familiennamen und seinem Erbe nicht gerecht zu werden…Harry wusste etwas, dass niemand sonst wusste, das ihm so zu schaffen machte, bis es seine größte Angst wurde. Und er hatte Angst... Geld zu verlieren!  
Harry Potter war in Wirklichkeit arm!  
Die Potters waren bankrott!

„Da bist du!”, schnappte Ron später am Nachmittag als er, Draco und Neville den verschollenen Ravenclaw schließlich auf einem Baum unten am See sitzend und lesend fanden. Seine weiblichen Hauskameraden und die Mitschülerinnen aus seinem Jahrgang waren einige der aktivsten und involviertesten Klatschbasen der gesamten Schule und er begann sich schon bedrängt zu fühlen. „Wir haben seit Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nach dir gesucht!“

„Huh? Warum?“ Harry hob seinen Blick vom Buch und schaute durch die Blätter hoch zur Sonne und blinzelte kurz mehrmals. „Wann ist es so spät geworden?”

„Das ist doch egal”, meinte Draco, erleichtert dass Harry aufgetaucht war- in Sicherheit und völlig ignorant über die allgemeine Aufregung- aber noch immer zu sehr mit wachsender Sorge gefüllt, als das er alles sofort vergessen könnte. „War dein Irrwicht wirklich ein winziger Metallschuh?“

„Aus Monopoly?“ meldete Neville sich zu Wort und zeigte damit, dass er die Verwendung und Aussprache des zuvor fremden Konzepts gemeistert hatte. Er hatte eine bessere Fähigkeit Muggeldinge zu lernen, als die anderen beiden, ein Vorteil der ihm, wenn auch klein, wichtig war. Das einzige andere in dem er Talent zeigte war Kräuterkunde, etwas dass keinen der anderen drei besonders interessierte.

„Oh, ja, das stimmt.“

„Warum?“, war von drei Stimmen auf einmal zu hören.

Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf seinem Ast auf und streckte die Arme (nachdem er sein Buch vorsichtig mit dem Rücken nach oben über den Ast gelegt hatte), beugte seinen Kopf um Verspannungen in seinem Nacken zu lockern und zuckte  
mit den Schultern: „Ich habe mich daran einmal verschluckt als ich klein war und theoretisch mit Dudley zusammengespielt habe. Ich kann mich nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern, ich war zu klein, aber könnt ihr euch vorstellen wie es sich angefühlt haben muss? Etwas blockiert plötzlich euren Atemweg, euer Körper versucht dennoch weiter zu atmen, ihr japst wahrscheinlich wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und du denkst lieber Merlin, das passiert mir gerade wirklich und ich will nicht sterben..“

„Das reicht“, sagte Ron schnell, erblassend. Draco, der von Natur aus blass war, sah fast wie immer aus, war aber schweigsam und Neville sah leicht grün im Gesicht aus. „Du hast wirklich…“

„Harry!“

Die vier Jungs drehten sich überrascht um und sahen eine Viertklässlerin mit der keiner von ihnen je gesprochen hatte auf sie zueilen. Sie blieb etwas außer Atem unter Harrys Ast stehen, die anderen drei ignorierend und schaute ernst zu ihm hoch. „Hey, Harry. Ich wollte dir nur sagen- ich weiß du brauchst keine Almosen oder so, aber…mit allem was du im letzten Krieg getan hast, du und deine Eltern, nun…wenn es irgendetwas gibt, dass du brauchen kannst, lass es mich wissen, okay? Ich meine es so, wirklich.“

„Äh, okay“, stimmte Harry zu, nickte und lächelte höflich. „Ich habe aber alles, danke. Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht vielleicht bei unserem nächsten Ausflug nach einem Second-Hand-Buchladen in Hogsmeade zu schauen, der den nächsten Teil von---"

„Ich werde es für dich besorgen“, sagte das Mädchen sofort. „Was ist der Titel?“

Harry zögerte, nannte ihn ihr dann und sie eilte wieder davon nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass er nicht einmal daran dachte es sich selbst zu kaufen.

„Warum aus zweiter Hand?“, fragte Neville neugierig, nachdem sie verschwunden war.

„Gebrauchte Bücher haben Geschichte“, erklärte Harry und ließ seine Beine von seinem Ast baumeln. „Und manchmal wirklich interessante Notizen am Rand. Aber sie schien furchtbar entschlossen zu sein. Was hat sie da von dem letzten Krieg gesagt?”

„Wahrscheinlich irgendein dummes Gerücht darüber das du dein Geld verloren hast, da du eine Kriegswaise bist“, sagte Draco sofort, der während ihrer Suche Zeit gehabt hatte sich eine Erklärung für die Kommentare auszudenken, die Harry sicherlich gehört hatte. „Man weiß nie was die Leute als nächstes glauben werden. Man darf keine Zeit darüber verlieren solchen Dingen zuzuhören.“

Harry nickte zustimmend. Ron und Draco tauschten einen kurzen erleichterten Blick aus und Ron überredete den Ravenclaw. indem er mit Abendessen lockte, vom Baum hinunter zu kommen und das Buch wegzulegen.

Oben am Lehrertisch beobachtete Remus Lupin wie die vier die Große Halle betraten und zu ihrem jeweiligen Haustisch gingen. Harry wechselte gutgelaunt einen letzten Kommentar mit den anderen drei als wären sie alle die besten Freunde. Als ob ihre geheimen Ängste nicht existierten. Er sollte Dumbledore davon erzählen, um sicherzugehen, dass der Schulleiter zumindest von der merkwürdigen Dynamik des Quartetts wusste…aber angesichts dieser Fassade die scheinbar perfekt war obwohl die Kinder nur dreizehn Jahre alt waren, wer würde es ihm glauben?


	4. 4

Das 1. Schuljahr: Eulen sind für normale Menschen

Rubeus Hagrid war der erste der von Harry Potters Plan hörte.

„Da ist dieser riesige Mutantenhund im Korridor im dritten Stock, weißt du“, vertraute Harry ihm mit großen, vertrauensseligen Augen an, während sie eines Nachmittags am Anfang des Schuljahres in Hagrids Hütte unten auf den Ländereien Tee tranken. „Eingesperrt in einem winzigen Raum – Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihn jemand täglich füttert, aber was ist mit Auslauf? Und das arme Ding muss sich furchtbar einsam fühlen.“

Hagrid sah ihn mit verklärtem Blick an und tätschelte dem Jungen den Kopf, gerührt von der seltenen Besorgnis über eines seiner Monster. „Ah, mach dir keine Sorgen um Fluffy, Harry. Er hat einen wichtigen Job. Fluffy bewacht..”, er stoppte sich selbst und beäugte Harry angespannt um zu sehen ob dieser seinen Versprecher bemerkt hatte.

„Ist er dann deiner?“, fragte Harry nur. „Ich weiß das ist furchtbar aufdringlich von mir, aber glaubst du, du könntest mich vielleicht mal mitnehmen und mich vorstellen, so dass er mir vertraut? Ich meine, du hast schon Fang und ich habe zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden viel Zeit, ich könnte ihm ein paar Leckerbissen vorbeibringen um ihn glücklich zu machen---“

Hagrid musste ein Schniefen unterdrücken. Er verstand den Wunsch des Jungen nach einem Hund aus seiner eigenen Jugend. Welcher Junge wollte dies nicht? „Sicher, Harry“, entschied er und vergaß sich zu fragen wie Harry überhaupt von Fluffy erfahren hatte und vergaß auch den gerade geformten Gedanken die Pläne des Erstklässler Dumbledore gegenüber zu erwähnen. „Ich sag' dir was, Fluffy beruhigt sich sofort wenn du ihm nur 'was vorpfeifst wenn du den Raum betrittst…“

* * *

Harrys Freunde, Ron Weasley aus Gryffindor und Neville Longbottom aus Huffelpuff waren die nächsten, die seine Absichten entdeckten.

„Ich glaube Fluffy fängt an sich zu freuen wenn ich ihn nun besuchen komme“, verkündete er glücklich in einem angemessen Flüsterton als er sich mehrere Monate später zwischen ihnen an einem Büchereitisch niederließ. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das letzte Mal gewimmert hat statt zu knurren als ich ging – nun – eine Kehle zumindest…“

Neville Longbottom blinzelte etwas verloren und Ron Weasley zog verwirrt die Nase hoch. „Wer ist Fluffy?“

„Der dreiköpfige Hund im Korridor im dritten Stock“, erklärte Harry ruhig angesichts ihres Schocks und Horrors. „Ich trainiere ihn – zuerst einmal aufzuhören von mir als einen Feind zu denken. Ich glaube das habe ich bereits erreicht. Ich versuche ihn daran zu gewöhnen das ich immer länger da bin und immer näher bei ihm um ihn dann zu berühren. Nachdem er sich auf mich freut, werde ich die Leckerlis nach und nach absetzen, die ich ihm gebe und sie zu Belohnungen umwandeln während ich ihm Kommandos beibringe-“

„Harry“, unterbrach Neville, etwas schwach. „Du bist ein Hundetrainer?“

Harry blinzelte ihn an, sein Gedankengang kurz unterbrochen. „Nein. Ich habe aber ein paar exzellente Bücher“, sagte er ehrlich. „Es wird positive Verstärkung genannt, es funktioniert, da alle Hunde den instinktiven Drang zu gefallen haben---“

„Harry“, unterbrach Ron, sein Gesicht ein auffälliges Rot, dass nur noch durch seine roten Haare verstärkt wurde. „Redest du davon, dass du erwartest, dass ein – ein Höllenhund sich verhält wie…Cottonball der Crup?"

Harry blinzelte noch einmal und schaute ihn dann vorwurfsvoll an. „Selbst wenn Fluffy irgendeine Art von Mutant ist, ist er dennoch noch immer offensichtlich größtenteils ein Hund, und Hunde sind nicht bösartig außer wenn sie schlecht behandelt wurden. Oder ein schlechtes Vorbild hatten“, fiel ihm offensichtlich noch nachträglich ein. „Aber er gehört Hagrid, also muss man sich da keine Sorgen machen.“

„Hagrid ist…groß”, merkte Neville taktvoll über den Halbriesen an. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er Tiere als gefährlich ansieht wenn wir das tun."

„Außerdem“, fügte Ron hinzu. „was möchtest du einem Höllenhund beibringen?"

Harry blinzelte mehrmals, und sah nachdenklich aus. „Nun, ich dachte daran mit Sitz und Gib Pfote anzufangen…“

***

Harrys dritter bester Freund Draco Malfoy aus Slytherin war der letzte, der von Harrys Fortschritten erfuhr.

„Hey Draco, du wirst nicht glauben was ich gestern noch herausgefunden habe!“, hörte Filius Flitwick zufällig als die Jungs an der offenen Klassenzimmertür vorbeigingen. Er lächelte nachsichtig als er zuhörte, während er sein Klassenzimmer ordnete und auf die Ankunft seiner Fünftklässler in fünfzehn Minuten vorbereitete. Harry war solch ein liebenswerter Junge; so enthusiastisch über alles, so klug und lerneifrig.

„Was?“

„Es gibt diese Falltür in Fluffys Raum die zu diesem Puzzleraumding führt! Es flogen überall Schlüssel herum und es gab eine geschlossene Tür – stellt euch vor was für ein Schatz auf der anderen Seite sein muss."

„Du hast es geschafft einen Besen in die Schule zu schmuggeln, nicht wahr---“

Flitwick wurde blass und sein Lächeln verschwand als er verstand über was sein unglückseliger kleiner Rabe redete und er rannte so schnell sein Zauberstab seine kurzen Beine beschleunigen konnte zum Lehrerzimmer. Wie war der Junge hineingekommen? Circes Schwein, wenn er es weit genug geschafft hatte um die echten Schutzzauber zu sehen---! Merlin sei Dank, dass Pomona ihre Teufelsschlinge bisher noch nicht umgetopft hatte!

***

Poppy Pomfrey, die Hogwartskrankenschwester, war diejenige die das Ende von Harrys ein Jahr lang andauernden Eskapaden zu sehen bekam.

„Fluffy ist verletzt!“, rief Harry ihr zu, zerzaust und desorientiert und möglicherweise in Schock, mit einem blutigen dreiköpfigen Hund im Schlepptau, was den Zweitklässler, dessen Verbrennungen sie gerade heilte schreiend aus dem Krankenflügel rennen ließ.

„Ich rufe Hagrid, Mister Potter, während Sie sich hinsetzen und das hier trinken“, sagte sie ihm fest und nahm einen Beruhigungstrank aus dem Regal und streckte ihn ihm entgegen.

„Aber Fluffy ist derjenige, der Hilfe braucht…”

Er wandte sich zu dem Hund um, woraufhin Pomfrey ihn wieder in Richtung des nächsten Bettes drehte und ihn dorthin führte, eine Hand auf seinen Rücken gelegt und schloss mit der anderen seine Finger um die Phiole.

„Trink.“

„Fluffy“, argumentierte er.

„Trinken Sie, Mister Potter! Fluffy wird in Ordnung kommen!"

Sie flohte schließlich wiederstrebend Hagrid als Harry sich weigerte sich zu beruhigen und die Medizin wirken zu lassen vor Sorge um das monströse Biest. Das Feuer wurde größer um Hagrid durchzulassen und der riesige Mann heulte gramerfüllt auf als er den Zustand des Tieres sah. Der Hund weigerte sich dann von dem Jungen getrennt zu werden und knurrte die Hexe an als sie versuchte sich zu nähern und ihr geordneter Krankenflügel ähnelte immer mehr einem Zirkus.

Relative Ruhe kehrte erst wieder ein als der Hund behandelt, auf zwei zusammengestellten und verstärkten Betten neben Harrys versorgt worden war und von einer erfolgreich verabreichten Dosis von Hagrid einschlief. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Harry wieder wach und Dumbledore trat ein, seine Augen funkelnd, um sich seine Geschichte anzuhören.

„Wir haben gerade einen weiteren Versuch unternommen den Hindernisparcours zu Ende zu bringen-", versuchte der Elfjährige sich zu verteidigen.

Dumbeldores Augen funkelten nur noch stärker. Er hatte das ganze Jahr über eine großartige Zeit gehabt die Abenteuer des kleinen Helden von weitem zu beobachten, während seine Professoren schwitzten und fluchten und versuchten den Flur so zu modifizieren, dass er keinen Erstklässler verletzte und noch immer gefährliche Eindringlinge aufhielt: „Aber einen dreiköpfigen Hund als Eskorte auszuwählen?“

„Das letzte Mal hat die Schachkönigin ihren Ritter auf mich angesetzt!“, protestierte Harry. „Es ist nur fair, dass ich ebenfalls Verstärkung bekomme!“ Dann nahm sein Gesicht einen bekümmerten Ausdruck an und er streichelte liebevoll den massiven Kopf der auf seinem Schoß ruhte und sabberte; blind für die Hässlichkeit des Biestes. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Trolle so gemein sind. Ich hätte Fluffers nicht gegen ihn kämpfen lassen sollen…”

„Hagrid ist sich sicher, dass Fluffy sich voll erholen wird, Harry", tröstete Dumbledore ihn. „Fluffy wird morgen in den Verbotenen Wald umziehen, wo er sehr glücklich sein wird, da bin ich mir sicher.“

Eine Sekunde lang sah Harry verständlicherweise traurig aus, dass er seinen Freund verlieren würde. Dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck in einen kalkulierenden und er grinste, was schnell hinter einem sittsamen und unschuldigen Ausdruck verschwand. „Was immer am besten für Fluffy ist“, seufzte er fromm.

Einer der Fehler des Mannes, der im Allgemeinen als der größte Zauberer dieses Jahrhunderts betrachtet wurde, war, dass er strikte Überzeugungen über den Gebrauch von einigem seines esoterischen Wissens hatte. Wenn er in diesem Moment in Harrys Gedanken gespickt hätte, hätte selbst er möglicherweise ein wenig seine Fassung verloren angesichts der halbgereiften Ideen des Jungen, die einen Hund der auf ihn hörte in einem Wald voller potentiell gefährlicher wilder Magie involvierte.

„Nur noch eine Sache, Harry.“ Dumbledore lehnte sich vor, sein Gesichtsausdruck harmlos und sein Tonfall nichtssagend. „Was ist in der letzten Kammer geschehen?“

Harry zog eine enttäuschte Miene. „Professor Quirrell war zuerst da; er muss den Schatz gefunden haben. Und er hat mich vor den Spiegel gezerrt und dann kam Fluffy durch die Flammen auf ihn zugesprungen und..” Er rutschte hin  
und her aber unter Dumbledores Blick fuhr er fort. „Nun, es schien nicht fair zu sein, dass ein Professor ebenfalls am Wettbewerb teilnimmt und er hatte meinen Zauberstab an sich genommen und Fluffy hat sich so sehr für mich bemüht  
und..“

„Ja, Harry?“, fragte Dumbledore, nun ein kleines bisschen weniger sanft nach.

Harry schaute zur Seite und gab dann wiederstrebend zu: „ Also hab ich den Stein, den ich in meiner Tasche gefunden habe auf ihn geworfen und er hat ihn an seinem Kopf getroffen und ihn in das Feuer gerissen – aber ich wusste nicht, dass  
ich so gut treffen würde und er hat es praktisch herausgefordert-!”

Pomfrey, die gerade eintrat um seinen Gesundheitszustand noch einmal zu überprüfen, konnte nicht verhindern dass ihr der Mund über das Gehörte aufklappte. Harry schnappte seinen Mund zu, schaute dann zu Dumbledore und ergänzte dann, eindeutig sich alles ausdenkend als er sprach: „Der Stein war …dieser wirklich magischer starker Stein…wirklich selten und mächtig und wertvoll, weil er…ganz von allein aus meiner Tasche sprang und begann Professor Quirrell zu treffen.“ Er nickte fest und unterstrich damit den Wahrheitsgehalt der Geschichte durch seine persönliche Überzeugung statt durch Logik oder Beweise.

Dumbledore nickte ernst. „Eine unglückliche Tragödie. Professor Quirrell wird im nächsten Schuljahr vermisst werden.”

„Und nichts davon war Fluffys Fehler”, fügte Harry hinzu, darauf bedacht diesen Punkt bestätigt zu bekommen.

„Hunde bleiben Hunde“, stimmt Dumbledore zu. „Warum ruhst du dich jetzt nicht in wenig aus, mein Junge. Du hattest heute Abend ein ziemliches Abenteuer.“

Harry seufzte und kreuzte die Arme vor seiner Brust als er sich auf seinem Bett zurücklehnte. Sehr sehr leise grummelte er: „Und den Schatz habe ich immer noch nicht gefunden.“

###


	5. 5

5\. Kapitel

4.Schuljahr: Auf einer Bühne, das Schicksal bekämpfend

Es war ein Kriegsrat, der sich in dieser Nacht in der steinernen Kammer zusammenfand; die Gesichter seiner Teilnehmer grimm im flackernden Licht der Fackeln und teilweise von Kapuzen verdeckt um ihre Identitäten gegen umherwandernde Vollstrecker des Zapfenstreiches geheim zu halten. Der Feuerkelch war aufgeleuchtet. Das historische Trimagische Turnier war eröffnet und ein Disaster war geschehen.

„Harry Potter“, sagte Dumbledore. Der vierte Papierstreifen flatterte von gealterten Fingern in das blaue Flackern des leuchtenden Kelches hinein und verschwand darin.

Einen Moment lang war die ganze Halle todstill. Dann stand Harry Potter von seinem Tisch auf, auf seinem Gesicht ein verwirrter Ausdruck. Es brach aus ihm heraus: „Aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es wirklich funktionieren würde!“

„Ich bring‘ ihn um”, grummelte Draco Malfoy und ersetzte die drohende Panik mit Hass. „Dieser dumme kleine..”

Ronald Weasley, dem der Vorteil von Dracos elterlichen Unterweisungen immer Haltung zu wahren fehlte, hatte noch nicht aus seinem entsetzten Zustand herausgefunden. „Ich wette, die Zeitungen ändern bereits ihre Schlagzeilen", stöhnte er verzweifelt auf. „Und sie werden alle am Morgen da sein: „der Junge-der-lebt um der vierte Trimagische Champion zu werden.“

„Niemand sah beim Fest sehr glücklich aus. Vielleicht bleibt das so," mutmaßte Neville Longbottom widerwillig, da er nicht wollte, dass sein bester Freund ausgegrenzt wurde und war doch bereits als Mitglied des Hufflepuff-Hauses nach dem Debakel skeptisch beäugt worden weil er sich mit "dem Feind" abgab.

Draco sah einen Hoffnungsschimmer und packte ihn mit eiserner Hand. „Das ist es“, sagte er und richtete sich unbewusst auf. „Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass Harry nicht gewinnt, aber wir müssen auch sicherstellen, dass er die ganze Zeit über unbeliebt bleibt. Das niemand ihn unterstützt, niemand mit ihm redet, niemand ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenkt.“

„Wie?“, fragte Ron, der trotz dieser Zukunftsvisionen seine natürliche Skepsis gegenüber allen Plänen von einem Malfoy nicht vergaß.

Draco wandte seine kalten Augen auf ihn. „Durch schummeln”, verkündete er. „Es ist ein akzeptierter Teil des Turniers, genauso wichtig wie die tatsächlichen Aufgaben. Die anderen Mitstreiter werden es sicherlich tun. Der Gewinner wird der Champion sein, der am besten schummelt.”

„Das könnte ihn tatsächlich überzeugen”, gab Neville niedergeschlagen zu.

Draco nickte ihm zu. „Wir werden nur sicherstellen, dass Harry offensichtlicher schummelt.“

„Wart mal 'ne Minute“, protestierte Ron. „Harry ist kein Slytherin. Das ist verrückt!”

„Es ist der einzige Weg”, war Dracos Antwort. „Ruhm lässt Muggel verrückt werden. Harry wurde von Muggeln aufgezogen, und so mächtig er auch ist-“

Ron wurde rot und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, aber er konnte die Tatsachen nicht leugnen, egal wie sehr es sich nach einem Reinblüterdogma anhörte. Harry war derjenige, der ihnen die Geschichten über verrückte Muggelprominente erzählt hatte – Geschichten über Geschichten über Geschichten. Wenn er jemals herausfinden würde wie bekannt er in der Zaubererewelt war…

„Deine Ratte?“, erinnerte Draco Ron rücksichtslos. „Die Todestagsfeier? Der Psallozaubertrank?”

Ron und Neville zuckten beide zusammen als die Erinnerungen in ihnen hochkamen.

„Kauf Blumen“, zirpte der dürre Erstklässler als der Zauber nicht funktionierte. „Orchideen oder Lilien oder irgendetwas anderes mit langen Stielen. Dann reib alle Pollen in ein Behältnis hinein und versteck es in deinem Ärmel um Wurmschwanz damit zu bestäuben wenn du den Zauber noch einmal ausprobierst. Er wird gelb werden! Solange er es nicht wegniest.“

„Aber wenn ich meine Hand zu einer Faust forme und sie dann abhacke, dann wäre sie praktisch rund. Ich könnte sie einfach kräftiger rollen um den Größenunterschied auszugleichen - jetzt komm schon, ich würde Madam Pomfrey sie einfach wieder dranzaubern lassen, sobald das Kegeln vorbei ist-"

„Mr. Potter! Sie sind dran!" Harry führte die Phiole an seine Lippen und schluckte den Inhalt ohne zu Zögern hinunter. Es war kaum eine Sekunde vergangen, dann schwoll sein Oberkörper bereits wie der eines Ochsenfrosches an und Harry erstaunte das gesamten Klassenzimmer, als er aus voller Kehle sang: „Alle meine Entchen, schwimmen auf dem See, schwimmen auf dem See…“

„Okay, okay“, knurrte Ron. „Aber Harry würde niemals schummeln wenn er erkennen würde, das das was er tut – “

„Okay, wir sagen ihm nichts“, sagte Draco kurzangebunden. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel um sich die Zeit zu nehmen großzutun oder weiter zu diskutieren, wie er es sonst täte. „Wir müssen trotzdem noch immer zwischen Harry und dem  
Rest der Schule intervenieren, was wahrscheinlich sehr anstrengend sein wird, lasst uns uns also abwechseln. Wir lassen ihn besser nicht zu oft alleine um uns zu treffen und zu planen.“

„Wir wissen noch nicht einmal was die Aufgaben sein werden“, meinte Neville.

Draco weigerte sich, sich entmutigen zu lassen. „Dann sollten wir das besser herausfinden.“

\--

Harry betrat das Stadium. Er sah im Vergleich zu dem ruhelosen Ungarischen Hornschwanz, der ihm gegenüberstand, winzig aus, aber er zeigte keine Anzeichen von Angst. Ron, Neville und Draco, die ihre üblichen Freundeskreise verlassen hatten um gemeinsam auf der Tribüne zu sitzen, ging es schlechter. Neville vergaß immer wieder zu atmen und musste von dem Mädchen, das hinter ihm saß immer wieder auf den Rücken geklopft werden um sich daran zu erinnern.

Harry blieb nach nur ein paar Schritten stehen, gut außerhalb der Reichweite des Drachen und nahm etwas aus seiner Hosentasche, dass das Publikum nicht sehen konnte. Er machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und was auch immer in seiner Hand gewesen war vergrößerte sich in eine merkwürdige gelbe Form, fast so groß wie sein Kopf. Nach einer weiteren Zauberstabbewegung schwebte es aus seiner Hand hin zum Drachen.

„Was in Morganas Namen ist das?“, schnappte Draco von dem Unbekannten irritiert. „Es sieht aus wie ein Stück-.“

„Pssch“, murmelte Ron unbehaglich.

Der Drache verbrannte das gelbe puffige Ding sobald es in Reichweite kam. Unerschütterlich holte Harry ein weiteres hervor und wiederholte den Vergrößerungs- und Schwebevorgang mit einem Objekt nach dem anderen und  
variierte die Flugbahnen und -richtungen bis er schließlich mit einem nahe genug an den Drachen kam, so dass dieser danach schnappte statt es in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen.

Das gelbe Ding verschwand im Schlund des Drachen. Eine Sekunde später, mit einem Funkenregen, Rauch und einen Kreischen und während die Regeln des Universums versuchten bestehen zu bleiben, verwandelte der Drache sich - in einen Kanarienvogel.

Harry ging zu ihm und holte sein goldenes Ei während das Publikum mit offenem Mund starrte und der ehemalige Drache vor Schock erstarrt dasaß.

„Das nennst du Schummeln?“, zischte Draco sarkastisch und verwandelte wieder seine Angst vor der Zukunft in ein kontrollierbareres Gefühl. „Er ist in die Arena getreten und hat mit einer verdammten Süßigkeit einen Drachen besiegt! Drachenbändiger werden von allen Seiten herkommen um sich Tipps zu holen!“

„Ich hätte gern gesehen wie dir etwas besser einfällt“, schnappte Ron. „Du hättest hören sollen, was er selber ausprobieren wollte! Und er hat geschummelt, er hat Fred und George dazu gebracht ihr Rezept soweit zu verändern, dass es hoffentlich an Drachen funktioniert-“

„Es wird keinen Unterschied machen, wenn sie nach dem Geschehen Verantwortung übernehmen“, knirschte Draco. Unten auf dem Feld erschienen Drachenhüter und bildeten einen Kreis um ihren Schützling, der aus seinem Schock zu kommen schien und klare Anzeichen von Panik zu zeigen begann als es anfing loszuflattern und - piepte.

„Sieht so aus als würde er sich bereits mausern”, murmelte Neville während er sich vorlehnte und die Augen zusammenkniff um besser sehen zu können. „Er sollte also in ein paar Minuten wieder der Alte sein.“

Draco ignorierte dieses Vorgehen und beobachtete stattdessen die Richter – mit einer Konzentration als könne er das Ergebnis beeinflussen. Er schnaubte. „Wenigstens ist Karkaroff voreingenommen.“

\----

„Die zweite Aufgabe”, rief Draco grimmig aus, insbesondere nach, wie er es nannte, Rons Versagen. Er und Ron hatten sich in den letzten paar Tagen standhaft geweigert miteinander zu reden. „Wissen wir was sie sein wird?“

„Ja. Die Meermenschen werden etwas von dem Champions nehmen, dass diese zurückholen müssen“, sagte Neville und rutschte nervös hin und her. „Wir – öhm- haben daher ein kleines Problem.“

Draco schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und holte tief Luft. „Was für ein Problem?“

Neville wurde noch unruhiger: „Ähm, Harry erkundet den See seit dem ersten Schuljahr?“

Draco öffnete seine Augen und lehnte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn nach vorn: „Definiere: „den See erkunden“.

„Nun, er hat einmal erwähnt, dass er nicht schwimmen konnte, also habe ich angefangen es ihm beizubringen und…ähm..es gibt da diese Pflanze, sie heißt Dianthuskraut, sie lässt einen unter Wasser atmen…“

Ron stöhnte auf und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Vergiss es. Er hat wahrscheinlich schon alle Büchereibücher auswendig gelernt mit denen man Meermännisch lernt.“

Eine düstere Stimmung fiel über die scheiternden Verschwörer. Wie konnte sie Harrys Chancen in einer Aufgabe sabotieren, die speziell für ihn gemacht zu sein schien, damit er glänzen konnte?

***

„Entschuldigt, dass ich spät dran bin”, schnaufte Neville als er ihren geheimen Treffpunkt betrat.

„Was macht sie hier?“, wollte Ron wissen und packte eilig die Bücher und das Pergament das in der Mitte vor ihnen lag zusammen und weg von dem Blick des Eindringlings.

„Das ist Luna Lovegood. Sie wird Harrys Geisel im See sein”, erklärte Neville.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist eine Person, die sie zurückholen müssen, kein Objekt?”

„Natürlich“, sagte Luna Lovegood träumerisch. „Sonst müssten sie ihre Zauberstäbe wiederfinden, was sie natürlich nicht ohne Zauberstäbe könnten.”

Die drei Jungs wechselten Blicke, unsicher wie sie auf solch eine Aussage antworten sollten bevor sie entschlossen, dass es egal war und sich wieder dem Hier und Jetzt zuwandten.

„Oh. Äh, ja“, sagte Ron und ordnete nun nur noch das Pergament als sie näher trat, so dass es aussah als hätte er nichts gemacht. Die halbgeformten Pläne, die sie sich ausgedacht hatten, wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum und er fuhr enthusiastisch fort als er den Plan erkannte und Nevilles Idee verstand: „Ja, das ist großartig für dich. Wir haben gerade erst darüber geredet was für eine tolle - Gelegenheit es sein wird dort hinunter zu können-"

Luna saß neben Neville und lehnte sich vor, wobei sie ihre unfokussierten, vorstechenden Augen auf den verwirrten Rotschopf richtete. Er beförderte ein besonders verdächtiges Papier unter ein unverdächtiger aussehendes und versuchte nicht so unbehaglich auszusehen wie er sich fühlte.

„Natürlich ist es das, mit der Chance kreisende Hiroscolöwen in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung zu beobachten“, stimmte sie zu. „Nicht viele Leute glauben jedoch an sie—“

„Ja, aber wir meinen die Gelegenheit, die Legende zu überprüfen“, mischte Draco sich ein, ungeduldig angesichts dieses Geplappers und in dem erfolgreichen Versuch ihre gemeinsame Idee zu diesem neuen Geschehen zu adjustieren. Er behielt die Malfoy-Hochnäsigkeit als ein Schutzschild bei, als sie ihr Augenmerk auf ihn richtete und fuhr fort als würde er es nicht bemerken. „Es wird behauptet, dass die Meermenschen eine geheime Grotte irgendwo in ihrem Dorf verstecken, welche ein Portal zu einem Labyrinth unter dem Meeresboden beinhaltet welches – äh-"

„das Zuhause einer riesigen goldenen Meeresschildkröte ist“, führte Ron weiter aus und bediente sich dabei an verschiedenen anderen Mythen und Objekten die sie recherchiert hatten, währen Draco beiläufig ein belastendes Buch beim Literaturverzeichnis aufschlug um damit das Titelbild und den Titel zu verbergen.

„Die Schildkröte ist ähm die einzige bekannte Quelle der – Orakelperlen welche über eine Zeitspanne von über hundert Jahren eine nach dem anderen auf ihrer Zunge wachsen-"

„Perlen, nach deren Vorbild die Prophezeiungskugeln des Ministeriums modelliert sind“, fügte Draco nahtlos hinzu als Rons Inspiration versiegte und Neville Anstalten machte seinen Mund zu öffnen um seinen Beitrag zu leisten - Neville war ein furchtbarer Lügner. „Sie sind so selten, dass es natürlich nur ein Gerücht ist, aber es wird gesagt, dass diese Perlen die Macht besitzen demjenigen, der eine findet einen Wünsch zu erfüllen-"

„und eine Frage zu beantworten“, schloss Ron mit einem wütenden Funkeln zu dem Blonden, da dieser nicht auf den Orakelpart eingegangen war. „Es ist also eine unglaubliche Gelegenheit weißt du, weil –äh…“

Es waren diese Augen, diese grusligen Augen, die ihn jedes Mal wenn sie auf ihn gerichtet waren vergessen ließen was er dachte.

„- weil die Meermenschen normalerweise sehr vorsichtig gegenüber Fremden sind und sie nie in ihr Dorf lassen“, sagte Neville leise und brachte ihre Erzählung damit wieder zurück in die Realität. „Harry schwimmt seit Jahren im See und sie haben ihn noch immer nicht eingeladen- diese trimagische Aufgabe ist also wahrscheinlich das einzige Mal dass eine Chance besteht.“

Draco und Ron schauten ihn an, erstaunt das er eine solch elegante Logik gefunden hatte. Luna sah neblig fasziniert aus. „Kein Wunder gibt Harry nicht auf…“

Ron atmete lautlos und erleichtert auf und ließ einen ganzen Stapel an Büchern, die mit Pergamenten vollgestopft waren hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden während sie abgelenkt war. Sie hatte es geschluckt. Es würde Harry nicht einmal einfallen es nicht anzuerkennen. Das war genau die Art von Dingen, die er liebte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass die beiden auftauchen würden bevor der letzte Atemzug dank des Dianthuskraut zu Ende ging, wahrscheinlich Stunden nachdem die anderen Champions fertig waren…

\----

Nach nur 30 Minuten und damit innerhalb des einstündigen Zeitlimits der zweiten Aufgabe, tauchte Harry mit Luna vor dem Richtertisch auf. Seine Kiemen flatterten an seinem Nacken und nicht mal ein Kratzer war zu sehen. Seine drei Freunde starrten ihn in ungläubigem Horror an.

„Wie…?“ brach es aus Ron in einem halberstickten Flüsterton hervor und er ballte seine Hände wiederholt zu Fäusten. „Wie…?"

Draco lehnte sich so weit vor und starrte so hart, dass er beinahe von seinem Platz fiel, dieses eine Mal nicht an seine Würde denkend.

„Lovegood ist bewusstlos. Oh verdammte…“

Neville sackte in sich zusammen. Sie waren von einem winzigen Detail besiegt worden, an das sie nicht gedacht hatten: die Geiseln waren unter einen verzauberten Schlaf gelegt worden. Luna war Harrys Freundin - wenn er sie nicht aufwecken konnte, würde er sich natürlich darauf konzentrieren sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, selbst wenn es bedeutete ein möglicherweise wunderbares Abenteuer zu verpassen. Die Richter hielten ihre Bewertung hoch und zementierten damit die dunkle Vorhersehung der Jungen. So viel dazu, dass sie sich keine Sorgen darum machen mussten, dass Harry den Wettkampf gewinnen würde - er war nun so weit vor den anderen Champions, dass es wahrscheinlich als Außenseiterrekord in die Geschichte des Wettbewerbs eingehen würde.

***

„Also gut", sagte Draco mit beängstigender Ruhe, als das Trio sich zu einer weiteren Strategieberatung traf. „Ich denke, wir müssen doch für den Fall planen, dass Harry der Gewinner des Trimagischen Turniers wird..." Keiner der anderen konnte widersprechen. „Das bedeutet, dass wir sichergehen müssen, dass er so gewinnt, dass niemand es als einen wahren Sieg anerkennt."

Ron und Neville wiesen freundlicherweise nicht darauf hin wie Dracos ähnliche Pläne bereits spektakulär misslungen waren, auch wenn Ron sich auf die Zunge beißen musste um sich davon abzuhalten dies zu tun. Stattdessen fragte er nur: „Wie?"

Draco funkelte ihn dennoch an. Dann setzte er sich kerzengerade auf und verkündete: „Ich werde die letzte Aufgabe in die Hand nehmen. Ich werde euch wissen lassen ob ihr helfen könnt. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass noch einmal etwas schief geht."

In Ron wuchs seine Empörung, auch wenn der letzte Satz in einem matten Tonfall gesagt worden war, der den letzten Widerstand vor der sich anschleichenden Hysterie darstellte.

„Es war nicht unsere Schuld-!"

„Nein. Es war Harrys", stimmte Draco zu, noch immer unnatürlich ruhig, auf den Stein sitzend und den Zauberstab den er zwischen seinen Fingern hielt hin- und herrollend. „Harry war er selbst, was wir nicht ordentlich in Betracht gezogen haben. Wir müssen...eine Kraft von außen hinzufügen, ein Element, das unumstößlich unser gewünschtes Ergebnis gewährleistet..."

„Leicht zu sagen", grummelte Ron, und pickte im Dreck zwischen den Steinen. „Was denn?"

„Und wie?", wollte Neville wissen, von der Unmöglichkeit niedergedrückt.

Dracos perfekte Reinblütermaske bekam für eine Sekunde einen Riss. Was hinaustrat war Kälte und Manie und das Produkt von tausenden von Jahren eingeimpfter Tradition und das Überleben einer einzelnen Familienline. „Ich werde", sagte er. „meinen Vater fragen."

***

Das Labyrinth aus Hecken, das das Quidditchspielfeld füllte, war oben offen was den Zuschauern auf den Tribünen erlaubte hineinzuschauen. Die Wände waren natürlich verzaubert um die Wettbewerbsteilnehmer daran zu hindern sich über sie zu erheben und denselben Vorteil zu genießen: schließlich waren zwei Champions Quidditchspieler, die sich auf einem Besen wie zu Hause fühlten, eine war halb Vogel und einer war Harry Potter.

Auf den Tribünen grinste Draco als er zusah wie Harry das Labyrinth betrat und sofort eine sorgfältig ausgearbeitete Zusammenarbeit von Spähzaubern, die in einem harmlos aussehenden Papiervogel zusammengefasst waren, losschickte. Sein Grinsen war ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen, ein Selbstlob und die blasierte Überheblichkeit eines Malfoys zusammen während die Menge um ihn herum begann miteinander zu tuscheln, denn sie erkannten einen offensichtlichen und unleugbaren Schummler. Draco war so erleichtert, dass es ihm nicht einmal etwas ausmachte zu hören wie Fred und George Weasley Wetten annahmen ob Harry gewinnen würde bevor die anderen Champions überhaupt das Labyrinth betraten.

Harry umging die Monster, Fallen und Rätsel, die ihn vom Trimagischen Pokal trennten mit untrüglicher Sicherheit; dank eines kleinen Vogels, das kein Siebtklässler besorgen hätte können, ganz zu schweigen von einem Viertklässler (und was für eine Herausforderung es gewesen war Harry abgelenkt zu halten so dass dieser das Vögelchen nicht untersuchte/modifizierte/auseinander nahm, nachdem sie es erhalten hatten). Eine unmöglich kurze Zeit und unzählige verblüffende Genialitäten später, erreichte Harry die Mitte des Labyrinths, seinen Gegnern weit voraus: ein großes Finale für das merkwürdigste Turnier seit 1628, als einer der Wettbewerbsteilnehmer es fertig gebracht hatte sich in einem Duell in einen riesigen Frosch zu verwandeln und seine zwei Mitwettkämpfer hinunterzuschlucken.

Die Menge jubelte, denn Mengen liebten den Gewinner in dem Moment des Sieges egal wie viele ungeschriebene Regeln dieser Sieger gebrochen hatte und Harry strahlte als er seinen Zauberstab in einem großen Bogen bewegte und den Pokal über seinen Kopf hinweg schweben ließ, so hoch wie die Hecken es erlaubten, und machte sich wieder auf dem Weg zurück zum Eingang. Auf der Hälfte des Weges dorthin, erschien plötzlich ein Acromantula aus dem Nichts und griff ihn an. Als die monströse Spinne ihn am Arm packte, stolperte Harry zurück, während er seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete und einen Entwaffnungszauber rief. Die Kraft von Harrys Magie ließ die Spinne zurückweichen, aber da sein Zauberstab noch immer den Pokal schweben ließ, wurde der Schubs von den Pokal, der gegen die Spinne schlug untermauert, während die Spinne gegen die Hecke krachte. Sie schien auf etwas Massivem aufzukommen, erzählte Harry seinen Freunden später, dass er dachte, er hätte ein Grunzen gehört, dass sich menschlich anhörte. Dann verschwanden Pokal und Acromantula.

Harry starrte eine Minute lang. Alle auf der Tribüne starrten eine Minute lang. Assistenten wuselten am Tisch der Richter und am Eingang zum Labyrinth herum. Harry kratzte sich mit der blutigen Hand, die nicht den Zauberstab hielt, am Kopf.

„Sollte das geschehen?", fragte Neville.

„Natürlich", sagte Ron nicht besonders überzeugend. „Ich meine, es muss…oder?"

Draco stellte sich besser an um zum Punkt zu kommen: „Können Sie jemanden zum Sieger küren, wenn sie den Preis nicht von dort zurückholen können, wohin er verschwunden ist?"

Im Labyrinth unten, kroch Harry in die Hecke wo die Spinne verschwunden war. Blätter raschelten einige Zeit lang, dann tauchte Harry wieder auf, etwas verstrubbelter als zuvor, aber sonst hatte er nichts vorzuzeigen. Er zog schließlich etwas aus seiner Tasche (Fred und George Weasley begannen sofort neue Wetten anzunehmen was als nächstes geschehen würde) und verstaute seinen Zauberstab unerklärlicherweise in dem Ärmel seiner Robe. Als er sich wieder auf den Weg zum Eingang machte arbeitete er an was auch immer er in der Hand hielt, tief darin versunken und anscheinend nicht auf seine Umgebung achtend. Glücklicherweise schienen die anderen Kreaturen im Labyrinth nicht riskieren zu wollen das ungewisse Schicksal des Arcomantulas zu teilen. Harry legte den Rest des Weges unberührt zurück. 

„Er sollte genau hier wieder auftauchen", bestand einer der zuständigen Arbeiter hysterisch, als Draco, Neville und Ron von der Tribüne hinuntergingen um sich der Menge anzuschließen, die am Eingang zum Labyrinth wartete um zu erfahren was los war.

„Der Pokal ist wesentlicher Bestandteil der Siegerehrung, seitdem das erste Turnier zu Ende ging - er hat sehr viele unersetzbare Verzauberungen-"

„Das ist okay", sagte Harry gutgelaunt, der jüngste unbestätigte Champion des Trimagischen Turniers in über einem Jahrhundert und der allererste Champion der den großen Preis verloren hatte bevor er ihn überhaupt offiziell erhalten hatte. Als er inmitten der Aufregung ankam, flatterte der Papiervogel auf seinen Kopf. Während ihn alle anstarrten hielt Harry einen kleinen, annähernd Pokalähnlichgeformten Klumpen hoch, der aus orangenem Material zu bestehen schien. „Seht ihr? Wir können einfach das hier verwenden! Glücklicherweise hatte ich etwas Knete zur Hand..."

 

\---

4\. Schuljahr, 2 Wochen nach der 2. Aufgabe:

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Ron und schaute sich in dem beinahe leeren Gewächshaus um.

„Mit Luna unterwegs", sagte Neville geistesabwesend. Er topfte gerade einen launischen Bubotubler um.

„Schon wieder? Ich dachte sie sind nur als Freunde zum Ball gegangen."

Der Bubotubler wand sich, als seine glänzenden Wurzeln die neue Erde berührten. Eine Pustel rieb über einen kleinen Kiesstein, der in der Erde war und brach auf. Neville duckte sich um dem gelblichen Saft, der heraustrat auszuweichen: „Sie versuchen noch immer mit den Meermenschen zu verhandeln."

Ron stöhnte auf: „Verdammt, wir haben ein Monster erschaffen und es hat nicht einmal funktioniert..."

„Yep", stimmte Neville zu. Dem Bubotubler entwich ein giftiges Gas.

\----


	6. 6

2\. Schuljahr: Harry Potter trifft Luna Lovegood

Harry wanderte an einem seltenen schönen Herbsttag draußen herum als er eine der neuen Ravenclawerstklässlerinnen auf ihrem Bauch liegend im Gras vorfand, wie sie auf einem Pergament schrieb. „Was machst du?", fragte er und ging in die Hocke um besser sehen zu können.

„Einen Aufsatz für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe schreiben", erklärte sie. Harry bemerkte wie das weiche Ende ihrer Feder unter ihrer Nase hin- und herwog, aber sie nieste nicht einmal.

„Wirklich? Ich dachte, die Klasse ist erst ab dem 3. Jahr", meinte er und setzte sich neben sie.

Sie nickte. „Daddy sagt, es ist immer am besten früh anzufangen zu arbeiten, um es aus dem Weg zu schaffen."

Harry überdachte den Ratschlag. „Das macht Sinn", meinte er und holte ebenfalls Pergament und Feder heraus. „Worüber schreibst du?"

„Umgubular Slashkilters. Sie sind dafür bekannt die Beine von Menschen an den Knien abzuschneiden wenn sie provoziert werden und lässt sie dann für die nächsten achtzehn Stunden im Kauderwelsch reden. Worüber wirst du schreiben?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin mit Muggeln aufgewachsen; Ich habe noch nie von irgendwelchen Slashkiltern gehört", gab Harry zu. „Was schlägst du vor?"

Das blonde Mädchen lächelte ihn an: „Nun, es ist immer sinnvoll über Schlickschlupfe zu lernen und ich denke mehr Menschen können vom Umgang mit Schlibbrigen Summlingern profitieren..."

„Weißt du mit wem Harry redet?", murmelte Draco nach dem Abendessen an diesem Abend an Ron gewandt, als die Schülermassen auf die Türen zugingen.

„Oh, das ist Ginnys Freundin", winkte Ron ab, schaute dann aber noch einmal hin. „Oh nein - Harry und Luna? Wir sind erledigt, wir sind tot, wir-"

„Ich glaube es ist okay", brachte Neville schüchtern ein, da er es gerade zufällig mitbekommen hatte. „Harry sagte er mache seine Hausaufgaben mit ihr."

„Das glaube ich nicht", meinte Ron. „Diese beiden balancieren einander aus, statt gemeinsam verrückter zu werden?"

oOoOoOoOoOoO

1\. Schuljahr: Hermine Granger und die Legende von Harry Potter

Hermine hatte natürlich alles über Harry Potter gelesen und die Zuordnungszeremonie hatte bewiesen, dass er wirklich hier auf Hogwarts war, im gleichem Schuljahr wie sie, er würde den gleichen Unterricht besuchen...eine Schande, das er nicht auch in Gryffindor war, sie hatte so viele Fragen...  
Ein blonder Junge, der eine große Ladung Bücher auf dem Arm trug, lief in sie hinein, gerade als sie die Schulbibliothek betrat. „Pass auf", sagte er grob. „Es war deine Schuld", grummelte Hermine, aber er war bereits verschwunden, daher ließ sie den Zusammenstoß hinter sich und suchte nach den Harry Potter Biographien. Nun, das war ungemein rücksichtslos von den anderen Schülern. Das ganze Regal war leer.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

2\. Schuljahr. Zwei Tage nach dem Willkommensfest

Die zwei kräftigen Jungen drängten Colin in das Klassenzimmer, das bis auf einen blonden Jungen der auf dem Lehrerschreibtisch saß und einen Rotschopf der gegen die Wand lehnte leer war und schlossen die Tür. Dann stellten sie sich vor sie und verschränkten die Arme.

„Colin Creevey", sagte der Blonde.

Colin hielt seine Kamera fester und sagte sich, das musste so etwas wie ein privates Willkommen in die Zauberwelt sein. „Ja, das bin ich. Ähm, nett dich kennen zu lernen-"

„Ich habe bemerkt", sagte der Blonde, „dass du daran interessiert zu sein scheinst Fotos von Harry Potter zu machen."

Colin leuchtete auf: „Ja, es ist bemerkenswert, nicht wahr, der Junge-der-lebt, direkt hier in -"

„Ich stelle dich an um diese Bilder zu machen", sagte der Blonde. Der Rotschopf war überrascht und zischte: „Malfoy!" Malfoy fuhr fort: „Das bedeutet, dass du sie alle mir und niemand anders zeigen wirst, außer ich gebe meine Einwilligung. Du darfst eine Art photographische Geschichte vom Leben auf Hogwarts machen während Harry Potter hier ist - nicht von Harry selbst."

Colin runzelte die Stirn: „Ich weiß nicht, das hört sich nicht-"

„Wenn du bei deinem Abschluss etwas Ordentliches zustande gebracht hast, werde ich möglicherweise danach schauen, dass es veröffentlich wird."

Der Rotschopf nahm eine lilane Färbung an und zog Malfoy zu sich herum um ihn anschauen zu können. Colin war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich seine plötzlich glorreiche Zukunft vorzustellen um auf ihre Diskussion zu achten.

„Bist du verrückt-"

„Vater kann dafür sorgen, dass der Herausgeber es ruhig hält, Harry muss nicht einmal direkt erwähnt werden und er wird es niemals wissen."

Der Rotschopf schäumte vor Wut. Malfoy drehte sich wieder um und sagte: „Du wirst für jedes akzeptables Bild bezahlt, egal was damit passiert."

„Okay, sicher, absolut-", sagte Colin glücklich.

„Nur, wenn du dich an die Regeln hältst", warnte Malfoy. „Nur Schnappschüsse von Harry - wenn er es jemals herausfindet, wirst du keinen Knut sehen. Wenn du ein Foto des Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraums hast, möchte ich ebenfalls welche von den anderen drei sehen; ich möchte andere Schüler sehen, selbst wenn Harry nicht in der Nähe ist..."

„Verstanden, Boss", salutierte Colin, drehte sich dann um und ging hinaus, ohne zu bemerken wie die große Jungen aus dem Weg traten, versunken in einer Welt neuer Ideen. Viele szenische Bilder - er hätte diese eh gemacht um sie Mum und Dad und Dennis zu schicken. Die Gemeinschaftsräume, was für eine großartige Idee - und der See draußen, vielleicht in den verschiedenen Jahreszeiten und die Quidditchspiele - und die Spieler, das wäre sogar besser...Als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss, hörte er entfernt wie der Rotschopf schnippisch sagte das Geld nicht immer alles lösen konnte.


	7. 7

3\. Schuljahr. Im Dunklen verstecken sich Abtrünnige.

Das schlimmste an Harry Potter war, dass er unberechenbar war. Draco Malfoy und Ron Weasley waren daher aus Notwendigkeit früh in ihrer Freundschaft mit dem merkwürdigen Ravenclaw zu einer stillschweigenden Vereinbarung gekommen: wenn sie nicht bei Harry waren, würden sie sich keine Sorgen darüber machen was er in diesem Moment machen könnte. Sonst würden sie verrückt werden. Was den Unterricht, den sie nicht mit ihm teilten überraschend entspannend sein ließ, so etwas wie Kurzurlaub oder die Ruhe in einem seit drei Jahre anhaltenden und noch immer starkbleibenden Sturm...

„Wirbelnde Wasserspeier, schau was Potter macht!"

...das einzige Problem dabei war, das Harry unberechenbar war. Die gesamte Klasse Drittklässler, die aus Gryffindor und Slytherin bestand eilte zu dem Schüler hinüber, der sein Gesicht gegen das Fenster gepresst hatte. Auf den Hogwartsländereien unter ihnen schien eine winzige Gestalt in Schulroben mit der Peitschenden Weide zu kämpfen. Niemand widersprach und behauptete, dass es jemand anders sein könnte, der diese verrückte und sinnlose Unternehmung durchführte.

„Und sechszehnhundertfünfundachtzig bezwang Eargit der Hässliche Urg den Unsauberen und begann damit einen claninternen Krieg über..." sprach Professor Binns, der das fehlende Interesse seiner Schüler nicht bemerkte, da sie ihm auch zuvor keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatten.

„Er versucht den Baum mit einem Lasso einzufangen-", rief ein Muggelgeborener, der ein Fan von Cowboygeschichten war und etwas Seil entdeckte hatte und daher voreilig Schlüsse zog.

„Nein, er hat es verzaubert-,“korrigierte ein Junge aus einer Zaubererfamilie als sich das Seil tatsächlich aus eigenem Antrieb um den Baum zu schlingen schien.

„Er ist-"

„Merlins Geist, er versucht den Baum zu fesseln", rief ein dritter Schüler aus. Dann begannen alle wild durcheinanderzureden als eine winzige, aber dennoch etwas größere Figur in den Roben eines Professors von den Stufen des Schlosses zu dem Baum und dem Jungen, der mit den Armen ruderte, sprintete. „Er versucht sich selbst an den Baum zu fesseln!"

Draco Malfoy und Ron Weasley dachten beide über Selbstmord, hohe Medikamenteneinnahme und dem Umdrehen von Harrys Hals nach, sobald sie ihn das nächste Mal sahen und er es (wieder) geschafft hatte unbescholten und unverletzt von seiner letzten Schnapsidee zurückzukommen. Draco korrigierte im Kopf seine Chancen vor seinem dreißigsten Geburtstag an einem Herzanfall zu sterben von fünfundsiebzig auf achtzig Prozent nach oben. Die winzige Professorengestalt war schließlich in Wurfweite und ließ einen Zauber los, der den Baum mitten in der Bewegung erstarren ließ. Die winzige Gestalt, welche Harry sein musste, schien anzufangen etwas zu rufen - der Professor rief etwas zurück und fuchtelte mit seinen Armen und seinem Zauberstab herum um seine Wort zu unterstreichen. Der winzige Harry wurde an seinem Ohr zurück ins Schloss gezogen.

Als Ron und Draco schließlich aus dem Unterricht entlassen wurden, schrubbte Harry beim Nachsitzen Kessel, daher konnten sie ihn nirgendwo unter vier Augen sprechen. Als Harry schließlich bei den Küchenhauselfen etwas zu Essen holen konnte, waren Ron und Draco wieder im Unterricht und als der beendet war und sie zum Abendessen gingen, schrubbte Harry den Boden des Trophäenraumes. Als er am nächsten Tag die Toiletten und am Tag darauf wieder Kessel schrubbte, begannen Draco und Ron sich zu fragen für was er wirklich bestraft wurde. Neville war stiller als sonst, mit den Gedanken woanders, aber mit ihrem selbsterklärten Schützling außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite und Einflusses, waren die beiden zu besorgt um es wirklich zu bemerken.

Nach einer ganzen Woche tauchte Harry schließlich auf, versteckt hinter einer Statue in der Eingangshalle vor der Großen Halle, gerade als das Mittagessen vorbei war und rief seine Freunde aus der Masse zu sich.

„Was hast du dir bei der Sache mit dem Baum gedacht?", zischte Draco. Er war wohl noch immer etwas mitgenommen, bedachte man seine ungewöhnliche Unaufmerksamkeit was sein Auftreten anging, während der kleinere Junge sie zum Eingang des Schlosses führte.

„Ich wollte demonstrieren. Ich wette in Amerika hätte ich gedurft. Sie tun es die ganze Zeit im Fernsehen", beschwerte sich Harry. „Hey Neville, komm schon, Ich habe das beste Geheimnis herausgefunden, ich habe seit Tagen versucht lange genug zu entkommen um es euch zu zeigen..."

„Warum wolltest du demonstrieren?", fragte Ron, unsicher ob er die Antwort wissen wollte, als die vier Jungen über die Ländereien huschten.

„Weil der dumme Blödmann Zacharias Smith Seidenschnabel im Unterricht gereizt hat und er gebissen wurde und sich lautstark darüber beschwert hat und nun sagt Hagrid, dass Schnäbelchen eingeschläfert wird!", ereiferte sich Harry. „Es ist ungerecht! Und unfair, und wir werden es nicht geschehen lassen."

Draco wollte nicht mehr hören, besonders weil er mehr dazu geneigt war mit Zacharias Smith mitzufühlen. Er war ebenfalls beinahe von einem dieser dämlichen Hippogreife gebissen worden. „Wie kommt es, dass du so viel Nachsitzen bekommen hast? War McGonagall wirklich so wütend?", fragte er nun und versuchte nicht zu bemerken, dass sie sich immer weiter der Peitschenden Weide näherten. Tatsächlich schienen sie geradewegs auf sie zuzugehen.

„Oh, das ist weil sie glauben, dass ich Seidenschnabel entführt habe und ihnen nicht sagen will wo er ist", sagte Harry abwinkend. Die anderen drei ließen sich zurückfallen als die Äste im Dämmerlicht warnend vor ihnen durch die Luft peitschten. „Passt auf - Ich habe bemerkt wie McGonagall dies machte." Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte eine kurze Zauberformel. Ein Lichtstrahl flog durch die Äste und traf auf dem Baumstamm. Eine Sekunde später erstarrte der Baum. „Kommt!"

Harry schlängelte sich durch die erstarrten Äste und sprang in ein mysteriöses schwarzes Loch, das sich am Fuß des Baumstammes geöffnet hatte. Ron, Draco und Neville wechseln einen Blick bevor sie resigniert die Schultern zuckten und ihm folgten. Das Loch führte zu einem langen, dunklen Tunnel, der schon bald von vier sanften Lichtern, die durch den Lumoszauber hervorgerufen wurden erhellt wurde und in ihrer Vorstellung zu Piratenschätzen, Folterkammern und Flubberwürmern, größer als sie je oberirdisch gesehen wurden führen würde. Harry summte gespenstig als er vorausging, wobei er seinen Zauberstab hin- und herschwenkte als ob er die Schatten von ihrem Pfad verscheuchen wollte. Ron war der letzte in der Reihe und tat unauffällig dasselbe hinter sich.

Am Ende des Tunnels kletterten sie in einen kleinen, leeren Raum hinauf. Draußen heulte der Wind, auch wenn sie im Zimmer nichts davon spürten. Harry saß mit gekreuzten Beinen auf der einen Seite der Falltür, seinen Zauberstab erhoben. Als die anderen drei sich zu ihm gesellten, warf das dumpfe blaue Licht gespenstische Schatten in ihre Gesichter und in den unerkundeten Raum. Neville erschauerte während er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass Halloween war.

„Ist das nicht das beste Klubhaus das ihr euch vorstellen könnt?", fragte Harry mit einem blauumrahmten Grinsen im Gesicht als er sich vorbeugte. „Niemand weiß von dem Haus außer uns, es hat bereits einen großartigen geheimen Eingang - wir brauchen nicht einmal ein Passwort. Obwohl wir uns vielleicht dennoch eins überlegen könnte. Nun? Was meint ihr?"

„Abgefahren", meinte Ron und grinste selbst als er sich umschaute und sich ihre Zukunft ausmalte. „Was glaubt ihr wo wir sind?"

„Das wird wohl die Heulende Hütte sein, nehme ich an", sagte Draco sehr ruhig, denn Malfoys blieben immer ruhig, selbst wenn sie in einem Haus saßen, dass angeblich von Geistern heimgesucht wurde.

Ron schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Neville schluckte schwer.

„Hey, großartiger Name", lobte Harry. „Und auch eine super Idee, wir können so tun als gäbe es im ersten Stock einen Ghul oder so etwas - "

Die anderen drei schauten automatisch hoch zur Decke, die fast als Antwort bedrohlich knarzte.

„Öhm...ja", sagte Ron. „Weißt du Harry, es ist so, dass Menschen hier gestorben sind, das ist der Grund warum das Haus angeblich mit Brettern zugenagelt wurde- "

„Es wird gesagt, dass hier viele böse Dinge passiert sind", unterbrach Draco. „Ich habe nie einen Beweis-"

Die Decke knarzte wieder. Beinahe als wäre jemand dort und würde sich rastlos bewegen.

„Stimmt", versicherte Ron sich selbst und wiederholte dann. „Stimmt. Keine Beweise. Das ist großartig, wirklich. Ich wette es wurde alles erfunden - bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht bereits da oben einen Ghul einquartiert hast, Harry? Ich schwöre, da bewegt sich etwas-"

Harry neigte seinen Kopf kurz zur Seite, bevor er aufstand: „Das ist nur Seidenschnabel. Ich gehe kurz und sage Hallo."

„Natürlich hat er den Hippogreif entführt", murmelte Draco. Ron funkelte ihn wenig überzeugend an als Harry die wackelige Treppe in der Ecke hochstieg.

„Ähm...hey, Leute", sagte Neville zögernd und bewegte sich an seinem Platz am Boden hin und her. „Da ist etwas...es ist nicht wirklich über Harry, es ist nur-"

„Still", befahl Draco und hielt eine Hand hoch als er seine Augen verengte und zur Decke hochschaute. Unverständliches Gurren war zu hören. Er seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, was?"

„Nun, i-ich habe mit Hannah Abbott geredet. Ihr Vater hat diese Sache - Muggel - Alzheimer genannt...", begann Neville und rutschte wieder hin und her, hörte jedoch auf, als Harry wieder auf der Treppe auftauchte, den Rücken zu ihnen gewandt und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die große dunkle Gestalt die ihm hinunterfolgte gerichtet.

„Du bist ein großer struppiger Kerl, nicht wahr?", säuselte Harry. „Hier sind meine Freunde, sie werden dir auch nicht wehtun. Komm jetzt. Du bist vielleicht Part Neufundländer, ja das bist du. Komm her, Neufie."

„Harry", hauchte Ron und war der erste der seine Stimme aus der Erstarrung, ausgelöst durch tödliche Angst, wiederfand. „Das ist ein Grimm."

„Was ist ein Grimm?" Harry setzte sich und lockte den Kopf der körperlichen Gestaltwerdung des drohenden Todes in seinen Schoß, wo er ihn hinter den Ohren kraulte. Das Omen stöhnte auf, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich schwer gegen Harrys Hände. „Da, jetzt kannst du ein Nickerchen machen, während wir über Verrat nachdenken. Ich bin mir sicher er wird keinen Ärger machen, Schnäbelchen hatte auch keine Probleme mit ihm."

Rom wimmerte innerlich und Draco konzentrierte sich sehr darauf nicht daran zu denken, dass es kein Wunder war, dass dies einer der gefürchtetsten Orte Britanniens war, während er gleichzeitig versuchte sich zu überlegen wie er Harry erklären sollte, dass im Moment der Vertraute des Todes auf seine Hose sabberte. Neville holte tief Luft und machte sich klar, dass dies ein Beweis dafür war, dass der Junge-der-lebt offensichtlich keine Angst vor dem Tod hatte und sicherlich seine Freunde ebenfalls beschützen würde.

„Okay", sagte der Hufflepuff mit nur einem kleinen Zittern in der Stimme. „Was ist also der Verrat, den wir uns überlegen, Harry?"

„Wie wir Seidenschnabel retten, natürlich", sagte Harry. „Ich habe mir bereits einen kleinen Plan überlegt. Die Malfoys sind viel wichtiger und haben viel mehr Einfluss als die Smiths, stimmt Draco?"

„Natürlich", sagte Draco mit gerümpfter Nase.

Harry nickte enthusiastisch. „Also musst du nur unabsichtlich in eine Situation geraten in der Schnäbelchen dein Leben rettet und dann bist du natürlich so dankbar-"

„Auf gar keinen Fall", quietschte Draco und vergaß angesichts Harrys Verrücktheit alles über den Grimm. „Ich werde nichts damit zu tun haben! Ich verabscheue Hippogreife, Potter! Denk dir etwas anderes aus!"

Was nur ein klein wenig gelogen und viel weiser war als zuzugeben, dass er sich nicht einmal vorstellen wollte sein Leben in Harrys Hände zu geben. Nicht wenn so viele von Harrys Plänen mittendrin zu Improvisationen neigten.

Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Bist du dir sicher? Ich habe nicht wirklich an anderen Ideen gearbeitet..."

„Ja", betonte Draco und versuchte seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Du musst dir etwas anderes einfallen lassen."

Harry verzog sein Gesicht und blieb so einige Minuten lang sitzen. Das Anzeichen zukünftiger Zerstörung stellte sich wieder auf die Füße, sobald Harry ihn nicht länger kraulte und ging schnüffelnd umher. Die drei von Zauberern aufgezogenen Jungen zuckten automatisch zusammen wenn er in ihre Richtung getrottet kam.

„Vielleicht sollten wir stattdessen einfach einen anderen Ort finden an den Seidenschnabel gehen kann?", schlug Neville vor, nachdem die Stille erdrückend wurde. Insbesondere mit dem gedämpften Stampfen und Rascheln über ihnen.

„Ja", stimmte Ron und unterstützte diese Idee, die wenig Potential zu haben schien in Desaster zu enden. „Er ist wahrscheinlich nicht sehr glücklich hier drin gefangen zu sein, Harry. Wir sollten darüber nachdenken was für ihn das Beste ist."

Harrys Stirn begann sich zu glätten und er seufzte schwer, nickte aber: „Ich schätze ihr habt Recht. Okay, ich werde ihn einfach von hier wegbringen, aber wie machen wir das ohne das es jemand bemerkt? Wir können nicht riskieren, dass Schnäbelchen gefangen genommen wird!"

Die anderen drei wechselten einen Blick. „Das Halloweenfest wird bald beginnen, vielleicht wenn alle dort sind?", meinte Neville unsicher.

Draco mochte nicht wie wenig Zeit ihnen dieser Plan ließ, aber es schien in der nahen Zukunft die beste Gelegenheit zu sein, daher zuckte er kurz mit den Schultern und nickte.

„Ähm", sagte Ron und achtete auf seine Wortwahl wie er es nur in Anwesenheit Harrys tat: „was wenn jemand bemerkt dass wir nicht da sind?"

Draco schluckte. Neville sah für eine Sekunde verwirrt, dann nervös aus.

„Okay, wir brauchen also eine größere Ablenkung", nickte Harry. „Das wird alle zu beschäftigt halten um zu bemerken ob oder welche Kinder fehlen. Wie wäre es wenn wir so tun als würde Sirius Black ins Schloss einbrechen?"

Etwas fiel im Boden über ihnen hinunter. Der Grimm erstarrte unter dem mit dem Schutzzauber belegten Fenster. Die Jungen schraken zusammen.

„Was war das?", wollte Ron wissen und richtete seinen noch immer leuchtenden Zauberstab auf die Treppe. „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass es hier keine Geister gibt, Harry-"

„Entschuldige, ich habe vergessen Schnäbelchen sein Abendessen zu geben", sagte Harry. Er machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und vergrößerte einen kleinen Sack, den er aus seiner Schultasche herausholte. Der Sack bewegte sich mitten in der Luft, wurde die Treppe hochgeschickt und verschwand dann. „Er ist ein wenig schlecht gelaunt bevor er nicht seine Ratten bekommen hat. Es wird immer anstrengender genug von ihnen im Schloss zu finden, ich sag es euch-"

Ron erblasste, auch wenn er nicht länger an Wesen, die in der Nacht umgingen, dachte: „Du hast nicht zufällig eine gefangen, der ein Zeh fehlt?"

Harry blinzelte. Dann sah er verwirrt aus. Neville packte ihn am Arm und erinnerte ihn im Flüsterton an Rons Schwierigkeiten mit der Hauskatze der Besserwisserin seines Hauses und seine verschwundene Ratte.

Harry Mund formte sich zu einem stummen O.

„Sorry Ron", meinte Neville entschuldigend.

Der Grimm rannte plötzlich die Treppen hoch und heulte dabei wie ein Monster direkt aus der Hölle. Harry rief: „Nein! Böser Hund! Und eilte ihm nach. Ron fiel verzweifelt in sich zusammen und murmelte: „Nun ist er tot, ich wusste es." Neville klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter und Draco verdrehte diskret die Augen, denn wirklich, wer hielt sich auch eine Ratte als Haustier? Dann nahmen die Dinge eine merkwürdige Wende.

Die Stimme eines fremden Mannes war leicht gedämpft von oben zu hören: „Spuck ihn aus, du verfleddertes Viech, spuck-" und Harry rief: „Bleib von Seidenschnabel weg, ich warne Sie-"

Die anderen drei eilten hoch, Zauberstäbe in den Händen; erhöhten die Verwirrung aber nur noch, da sie ihren Lumos beenden mussten um etwas anderes werfen zu können und somit war der erste Stock so dunkel wie das Erdgeschoß. Es wurde noch mehr Geschrien und ausversehen ineinander gerempelt, immer in dem verängstigen Wissen, dass es der unbekannte Zauberer sein könnte, und nur noch schlimmer in dem Wissen, dass es möglicherweise ein aufgebrachter und gefährlicher Hippogreif sein könnte. 

„LUMOS", bellte Harry. Für eine Sekunde erstarrten alle, während ihre Augen sich an das Licht und die neuen Gegebenheiten gewöhnten. Ron lehnte gegen eine Wand, wo er finster blickte und sein offensichtlich verletztes Handgelenk ruhig hielt. Ein wild aussehender Erwachsener stand wenige Schritte entfernt, Arm ausgestreckt und Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet. Draco und Neville, noch immer der Treppe am nächsten, richteten schnell ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Mann. Seidenschnabel lag in der Ecke die gegenüber von Ron war, einen Flügel halb ausgebreitet und knopfähnliche orangene Augen wanderten von einem mickrigen Eindringling, der eine mögliche Bedrohung für sein Abendessen darstellen könnte zum nächsten während er weiterzerhackte und knackte.

„Geh von Seidenschnabel weg", forderte Harry, zur gleichen Zeit wie Neville befahl: „L-Legen Sie Ihren Zauberstab hinunter", und Draco Ron zuraunte: „Du hast ihn dich einfach entwaffnen lassen?"

„Er hat beinahe mein Handgelenk gebrochen!", protestierte Ron, aber niemand hörte ihn, da der Fremde Rons Zauberstab hin- und herschwenkte und sagte: „Gebt mir einfach die Ratte von Weasley, ich werde mich ergeben nachdem ich sie umgebracht habe-"

„Nun, wenn alles was Sie möchten eine tote Ratte ist, dann lassen Sie Schnäbelchen zu Ende essen und dann können Sie sie haben", sagte Harry vernünftig und hielt seinen eigenen Zauberstab ruhig aufrecht. „Er mag es sein Essen selber zu essen und er ist bereits beinahe fertig-"

„Wurmschwanz gehört mir, ich habe vor zwölf Jahren geschworen, dass ich -"

„Oh Merlin", hauchte Ron, und der Schock überkam einen Moment lang seinen gesunden Menschenverstand. „Sie sind es. Sirius Black. Sie haben Harrys Eltern umgebracht."

Eine Sekunde lang herrschte Totenstille.

„Er hat nicht-", brach es verzweifelt aus Draco heraus, während Sirius Blacks Gesichtsausdruck von gefährlich zu leidend wechselte als er Harry anstarrte, sein Zauberstabarm verlor alle Kraft. Neville war noch immer erstarrt. Harry sah für eine Sekunde lang etwas verwirrt aus. Dann sagte er: „Du meinst, er war der andere Fahrer?"

Neville blinzelte. Sirius Blacks Mund klappte auf und blieb so.

„Äh", sagte Ron. „Was...öh.."

„Sie waren der Fahrer, der den Unfall verursachte?", wiederholte Harry. Er senkte scheinbar ohne es zu bemerken seinen Zauberstab. „Ich schätze das macht Sinn - Hagrid sagte, dass ein normaler Autounfall sie nicht hätte umbringen können. Sie fahren den...Fahrenden Ritter, nicht wahr? Als Stubby Boardman."

„Warum musste er den Klitterer entdecken", grummelte Ron mal wieder leise, konnte es aber nicht ganz so ernst meinen wie sonst.

„Ich nehme an Sie haben getrunken. Feuerwhiskey und so", sagte Harry halbfragend und stand sehr gerade und mit einem viel ernsterem Blick als sonst da. „Trinken Sie noch immer?"

„Äh..." Sirius Black sah aus als ob er sich nicht sicher war ob er sich noch auf demselben Planeten befand wie Momente zuvor. „N-Nicht die letzten zwölf Jahre..."

Harry nickte. „Gut. Ich bin froh, dass ihr Tod etwas bewirkte."

Black sah so aus als würde er sich langsam aus seiner Verwirrung reißen können: „Harry hör mir zu. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, ich wollte nicht- "

„Das ist richtig Harry", mischte Draco sich ein. „Ganz richtig. Es ist eine Tragödie, dass du deine Eltern auf diese Weise verloren hast, es ist mehr als ein Kind ertragen sollte, doch du musst einfach nach Lichtmomente wie diesen Ausschau halten wann immer du kannst..."

Black funkelte ihn an. Er begann wieder seinen Mund zu öffnen, konnte aber kein Wort sagen, denn Neville schlich sich zu ihm und legte etwas von seiner hinteren Hosentasche in die Hand des Mannes. Black schaute auf den Titel hinunter und schaute dann hoch um Neville anzustarren. Blass und ernst nickte Neville einmal, dann zog er sich zur Tür die zum Treppenhaus führte zurück, nur leicht zitternd.

„Äh", sagte Black erstaunt und schaute zwischen dem Buch und Harry hin und her. Dann sagte er nichts mehr.

„Ich möchte nicht länger darüber reden", sagte Harry fest und steckte seinen Zauberstab ein. „Geben Sie Ron seinen Zauberstab zurück, Mr. Boardman."

Lammfromm folgte Black. Ron und Draco starrten geschockt.

„Was im Moment zählt ist Seidenschnabel zu retten", fuhr Harry fort. Seine Zuhörerschaft schaute automatisch zu dem Hippogreif, der seine Ratten aufgegessen hatte und im Moment seinen Schnabel säuberte. „Nun, ich werde auf ihm von hier fortfliegen sobald das Halloweenfest beginnt und da Sie sowieso hier sind, werden Sie in das Schloss einbrechen."

Draco schluckte bei der Erinnerung an den hirnverbrannten Plan. Ron, dessen gesunder Menschenverstand noch immer nicht ganz erholt war, zischte den Flüchtling an: „Was machen Sie überhaupt hier?"

Black kratzte sich kurz am Hinterkopf: „Nun-äh", sagte er. „Ich wollte in das Schloss einbrechen, aber..."

Draco stöhnte auf und schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Wand: „Oh um Merlins Willen-"

„Gut, dann ist alles geklärt", bestimmte Harry. „Ihr helft ihm sich hineinzuschleichen, und ich werde Schnäbelchen nach draußen bringen. Lasst uns uns wieder hier treffen, sobald wir fertig sind?"

„Ok", sagte Neville, während Draco und Ron verzweifelt versuchten letzte Argumente zu finden um dem Ravenclaw zu erklären warum dieser Plan der schlimmste in der Geschichte von schlechten Plänen war. Aber als sie soweit waren, hatten sie bereits die Hogwartsländereien in Begleitung eines entflohenen Häftlings zur Hälfte überquert und es schien ihnen nichts anderes übrig zu bleiben als weiterzumachen.

„Sagt ihr mir das Passwort für den Gryffindorturm, so dass ich nicht einbrechen muss?“, fragte Black.

„Wen kümmerts. Wenn Seidenschnabel Krätze nicht gegessen hat, dann hat es Krummbein", murmelte Ron.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Ich werde trotzdem schauen", erwiderte Black.

„Nein, das werden Sie nicht. Jeder weiß, dass Sie hinter Harry her sind und er ist ein Ravenclaw", befahl Draco. Black war überrascht: „Was? Oh verdammt, Ich habe es nie in das Haus geschafft-"

„Wieso sind Sie überhaupt hinter Harry her?", fragte Neville leise.

Black stöhnte: „Das bin ich nicht, das schwöre ich - schau, James und Lily haben in letzter Minute den Geheimniswahrer ausgetauscht..."

***

Das Halloweenfest war bereits im vollen Gange als das Chaos ausbrach. Ein Geist hatte Sirius Black im fünften Stockwerk entdeck, als dieser den Ravenclawtürknauf verfluchte. Der Geist war, unglücklicherweise, nicht ruhig und kohärent genug als er seine Entdeckung den Erwachsenen erzählte so dass man ihn gleich verstehen und angemessene Schritte hätte einleiten können. Stattdessen hörten die Schüler ihn ebenfalls und begannen sofort in Panik auszubrechen. Als die Erwachsenen den Ravenclaw-Eingang erreichten war nichts anderes zurückgeblieben als Brandspuren an der Wand und vier Etagen tiefer wunderten sich die Hauselfen als drei Schüler einen großen Grimm durch die Küche hindurch schafften und versuchten sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nichts bemerkenswertes sahen. Als das Trio schließlich mit dem Grimm fertig geworden waren, hatten die Lehrer, die in der Großen Halle zurückgeblieben waren, die Lage soweit unter Kontrolle die Schüler durchzählen zu können. Ron und Neville wurden in der Eingangshalle entdeckt; Draco, der hinter ihnen war, da er versuchte sich von dem Haaren zu befreien, die der "Grimm" verloren hatte, konnte gerade noch der Aufmerksamkeit entgehen.

Leider war das erste was Filch einfiel als er zwei seiner besten Freunde (ohne ihn) sah, war: „Wo ist Potter?"

Ron und Neville schauten einander panikerfüllt an.

„Äh...Äh..", stammelte Ron.

„Er ist unterwegs um nach Finfenchel zu schauen", brach es aus Neville heraus. „Ich habe ihm erzählt wie es nachts wächst und-"

„Und das ist es wert die Chance zu verpassen sich wie die anderen den Bauch mit Süßigkeiten vollzustopfen?", wollte Filch argwöhnisch wissen.

Hinter Filchs Rücken und um die Ecke herum versuchte Draco ihnen lautlos etwas zuzuflüstern. Ron konnte nicht verstehen, aber seine Intuition ließ ihn die Bedeutung erahnen und die Verzweiflung ließ ihn sagen: „Nein, er möchte tatsächlich nicht die Nacht in der seine Eltern zu Tode kamen feiern. Und er möchte auch nicht von einem Haufen feiernder Leute umgeben sein."

Filch grummelte, vielleicht sogar etwas verlegen, aber er funkelte sie dennoch an: „Wir werden sehen ob er dann mit irgendwelchem Unkraut auftaucht. Jetzt geht in die Große Halle und bleibt dort."

Ron versuchte Zeit zu gewinnen, aber mit dem Hausmeister direkt bei ihnen, hatten die Jungs keine andere Wahl als zu gehorchen. Neville warf Draco einen Blick stummen Flehens zu als sie durch die geöffnete Tür gingen. Draco lehnte sich eine Sekunde lang gegen die Wand und widerstand dem Drang seinen Kopf dagegen zu schlagen, bevor er hinauseilte um nicht auch noch entdeckt zu werden.

Alles an das er sich von dem Kräuterkundeunterricht über Finfenchel erinnerte war, dass es nicht in den Gewächshäusern wuchs. Sprout musste es direkt im ...im..verdammten verbotenen Wald ernten und zu ihnen bringen. Da er allein war erlaubte Draco sich ein einziges Mal halblaut zu wimmern. Dann stellte er sich verschiedene Wege vor wie er Harry und Filch und Ron und Neville und Sirius Black umbringen könnte um sich besser zu fühlen. Es funktionierte nicht und nun war er im Wald und würde sterben nur weil er irgendeine dumme nutzlose Pflanze für Harry sammeln musste, die er vielleicht nicht einmal erkennen würde und die Harry wahrscheinlich verlieren würde oder in ein kleines grünes Kaninchen verwandeln würde bevor er überhaupt erfuhr warum er es haben sollte, weil er genau diese Art von Person war...  
Draco trat auf einen Zweig. Er brach. Etwas knurrte hinter ihm. Draco blieb stehen, schloss seine Augen und hoffte auf einen schnellen und gnädigen Tod. Nach welchem er zurückkehren konnte um die anderen als Geist heimzusuchen. Sehr sehr langsam drehte er sich um.

***

„Was ist das überhaupt? Feuerwerkskörper?", murmelte Ron als er versuchte die Schätze, die er von den Taschen seiner Brüder erbeutet hatte unterm Tisch zu untersuchen. „Wie starten wir sie?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Neville. „Die Slytherins haben wahrscheinlich eh bereits bemerkt, dass Draco nicht da ist."

„Solange die Professoren zu beschäftigt sind um zuzuhören, ist mir das egal", sagte Ron. „Wir sagen er hatte Verstopfung und war auf der Toilette und morgen wird es keinen Grund geben etwas anderes beweisen zu wollen. Was um Merlins Namen war in dem Buch, dass Black so schnell die Klappe hat halten lassen?"

Neville errötete. „Es ist Muggel- über Muggelkrankheiten bei denen etwas im Kopf nicht stimmt. Ich habe es mir von Hannah ausgeliehen. Es ist ein wenig...ein bisschen beschreiben eine Menge der Krankheiten Harry, wenn du es so lesen möchtest."

Ron blinzelte: „Wirklich?"

„Eine Menge", nickte Neville ernst. „Ich meine, wir wissen dass Harry nicht verrückt ist -"

„Äh, ja. Stimmt. Aber Black kennt ihn nicht, daher..." Ron starrte kurz in die Leere, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Umso besser für uns. Hier kommt- oh Merlin, duck dich!"

***  
Harry summte eine gespenstische Melodie als er zur Heulenden Hütte ging und zuckte nicht einmal zusammen als Dracos blasses Gesicht plötzlich vor ihm am Eingang zu dem zweiten Tunnel, der zum Verbotenen Wald führte, auftauchte. „Hey Draco-"

„Hier", fauchte Draco und beförderte eine Handvoll Grünes und Blättriges in Harrys Hand. „Das hast du gesammelt, während du über das Leben nach dem Tod nachgedacht hast und einen Brief an deine Eltern im Jenseits verfasst hast. Es hat Dornen. Und behalte deinen großen verdammten Köter in Zukunft in einem Zwinger."

„Du bist auf Fluffy getroffen?", rief Harry aus und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf während er sich umschaute: „Ist er noch immer hier?"

„Und außerdem", fuhr Draco ohne Pause fort. „Wie konntest du so schnell hierher zurücksein wenn du keinen Besen mitgenommen hast?"

„Oh, ich bin nicht weit gegangen", sagte Harry unbekümmert. „Ich wollte Schnäbelchen bis zur anderen Seite des Verbotenen Waldes fliegen um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, aber auf dem Weg dorthin sind wir einer Herde Hippogreife begegnet und da dachte ich, was wäre ein besser Ort für ihn um sich zu verstecken? Es ist also alles gut."

Gleich neben ihm war praktischerweise eine Wand. Draco schlug mit seinem Kopf dagegen: „ Nach all dieser Mühe. Hast du. Den Hippogreif. Direkt. Zurück zu seiner Herde gebracht."

„Das habe ich nicht- na gut vielleicht", protestierte Harry. „Und ich war gerade kurz bei Hagrid und habe ihm gesagt, dass ein neuer Hippogreif sich der Herde angeschlossen haben könnte. Er wird ihn eine Weile im Wald behalten. Er wird in Federflügel nennen."

„Ich hasse dich", sagte Draco ruhig.

„Wo ist Sirius Black?", fragte Harry.

„Drinnen."

Harry grinste. „Gut. Komm, wir werden Slytherins sein."

„Was? Wie?"

„Nun, er ist einem Zauberergefängnis entkommen und er hat uns nicht wirklich einen Grund gegeben warum wir ihn nicht den Autoritäten übergeben sollten, auch wenn er nur wegen einem durch Alkohol verursachten Unfall einsaß, daher.."

Draco blinzelte sehr langsam. „Wir werden ihn also für was erpressen?"

Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. „Für Unterricht wie man sich in Grimms verwandelt, natürlich."

\---


	8. 8

Das vierte Schuljahr: Das Fotoshooting beim Wiegen der Zauberstäbe

„Wie wäre es mit ein paar Kommentare von unserem jüngsten Champion", sagte Rita mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln und fasste mit spitzen Fingernägeln nach Harrys Schulter als dieser mit Viktor Krum übers Fliegen sprach. Eine große Hand legte sich auf ihre eigene Schulter und zog Rita in das Nebenzimmer, das bereits für Interviews vorbereitet war. „Bereit, wenn Sie es sind, Miss Kimmkorn."

Rita drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn: „Arbeiten Sie nicht für die Malfoys?"

Der Mann lächelte nichtssagend: „Der junge Master Malfoy und Mister Potter sind gute Freunde. Da Mr. Potter offensichtlich meine Dienste nötig hat..."

„Natürlich hat er das", sagte Rita übellaunig und zog einen normalen schwarzen Federkiel hervor. Dumme Presseagenten.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Das dritte Schuljahr: Hogsmeade

Harry grinste als Filch ihn vorbeiließ und die vier Jungs gingen den Weg zu Hogsmeade hinunter.

„Gute Neuigkeiten?", fragte Neville.

„Ich bin toll", verkündete Harry mit großer Zufriedenheit. „Seht ihr?"

Die anderen drei begutachteten das hervorgezogene Erlaubnisschreiben zweifelnd.

„Du hast deinen Onkel dazu gebracht es zu unterschreiben, mhm?", kommentierte Ron.

Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter: „Natürlich nicht. Ich habe seine Unterschrift gefälscht."

Draco und Ron bekamen große Augen.

„Aber- wie ist das möglich?", fragte Draco, dessen Kopf vor Sicherheitszaubern und dem fehlenden magischen Abdruck von Muggeln kreiste.

„Oh, es ist einfach, dreh einfach die richtige Unterschrift zur Seite, so dass dein Gehirn nicht automatisch die Form als Buchstaben erkennt und übe es zu kopieren", erklärte Harry glücklich. „Ich arbeite gerade an McGonagalls, ich würde gerne in die Verbotene Abteilung kommen..."

„Madame Pince überprüft wahrscheinlich diese Erlaubnisscheine bei den Lehrern", brach es aus Ron hervor und unterdrückte ein Zittern bei dem Gedanken was Harry dort finden könnte, wenn sein Muggeltäuschungsmanöver tatsächlich funktionierte so wie er gerade bewiesen hatte.

Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Glaubst du? Nun, es kann nicht schaden es herauszufinden..."

„Doch", sagte Draco, der versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Das kann es."

„Ich könnte zum Schulleiter geschickt werden?", fragte Harry.

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte Neville und Ron nickte nachdrücklich.

Harry grinste: „Exzellent! Ich habe bisher nur wenige Proben von ihm, stellt euch vor was ich mit seiner..."

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Das fünfte Schuljahr: Okklumentiker

„Ich denke wir haben heute Zeit für eine weitere Präsentation", entschied Flitwick, nachdem er einen schnellen Tempus-zauber geworfen hatte. „Wie wäre es mit Ihnen, Mr. Potter?"

Daraufhin setzten sich alle gerade hin und merkten auf. Erfinderische Nutzen von einfachen Zaubern war Potters Standardarbeitsweise. Er mochte sich nicht einmal bei der Aufgabe Mühe gegeben haben und es würde dennoch zweifellos in etwas absolut Abgedrehten enden- oder er hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben.

Harry ging nach vorne, eine ominös rasselnde Box unter dem Arm und Ron Weasley hinter ihm folgend. Mit dem Instinkt eines natürlichen Entertainers, sprach er ganz normal und hob kaum seine Stimme. „Okklumentik ist eine obskure Zauberkunst, die Menschen davon abhält deine Gedanken zu lesen", verkündete er. „Sie ist sehr schwer zu erlernen und kaum jemand macht sich die Mühe, denn Legilimentik - die Kunst die Gedanken von anderen Leuten zu lesen - ist noch schwerer zu erlernen und daher kann es kaum jemand."

Harry setzte die Box auf dem Boden neben Flitwicks Schreibtisch ab und bedeutete Ron sich hinter sie zu stellen. Dann trat er zu Seite, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Freund und murmelte eine Zauberformel. Ron zuckte zusammen. Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab ruhig und drängte: „Fühl es!". Rons Kiefer knirschte und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er sah so aus, als würde er sich davon abhalten auf seinen Fußballen auf und ab wippen zu wollen. Und sah so aus als hätte er Schmerzen.

„Es hat jedoch noch einige andere Vorteile seine Gedanken zu schützen, als manche Menschen denken", fuhr Harry fort. „Professor, würden Sie bitte die Box für mich öffnen? Niemand kommt ihm zu nahe!"

Alle lehnten sich vor, aber niemand stand von seinem Platz auf - niemand wollte nicht auf ihn hören, während Potter der einzige war der wusste warum sie nicht näher treten sollten. Flitwick machte eine Zauberstabbewegung und der Deckel der Box flog zur Seite. Ein gestaltloser humanoider Blob entwich, und wurde durch den hilfreichen Schrei von jemandem als: „Irrwicht!", identifiziert. Einige Schüler kreischten. Der Irrwicht konzentrierte sich auf die Person die ihm am nächsten war: Ronald Weasley. Eine Sekunde verging. Im Gegensatz zum normalen Verhalten verwandelte sich der Irrwicht nicht in Rons größte Angst- er verwandelte sich überhaupt nicht. Alle starrten- und der Irrwicht begann sich an der Seite zu kratzen. Ein ausbrechendes Gelächter ließ ihn wieder in seiner Box verschwinden. Ron stöhnte und fiel erleichtert in sich zusammen als Harry seinen Zauberstab von ihm wegbewegte und warf seinem Freund einen leidenden Blick zu, den der Ravenclaw nicht bemerkte.

„Die Okklumentik-Abkürzung für euch: ihr müsst euch nur auf eine Sache konzentrieren und nur auf diese eine Sache", verkündete Harry. „Daher präsentiere ich: Den Kitzelzauber."

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Das fünfte Schuljahr. Trelawneys Turm. Wahrsagen.

„Okay, möchtest du zuerst?", fragte Neville.

„Sicher. Ich habe die ganze Zeit merkwürdige Träume", stimmte Harry zu. Er dachte einen Moment lang nach und klopfte mit den Fingern gegen die Tischoberfläche. „Ich hatte vor kurzem einen in dem ich diesen langen Korridor entlanglaufe, ich glaube weil diese komische Stimme mir sagt zu-“

Neville blätterte durch das Traumlexikon: „Okay, der Korridor repräsentiert einen unerforschten Teil von dir selbst ... und die Stimme ist eine Nachricht deines Unterbewusstseins."

Harry grinste: „Mein Kopf hat also noch nicht sein volles Potential erreicht?"

„Merlin bewahre!", stöhnte Neville. „Der Traum ist wahrscheinlich eine Ausnahme."

„Ich hatte auch einen wo schwarze Reiter mich in einen Supermarkt in die Mitte einer Wüste jagten." Er rümpfte die Nase. „Ich glaube die Wüste war rosa."

Neville musste ein Kichern unterdrücken als Trelawney vorbeischwebte und Harry schlug schnell sein eigenes Lexikon auf. „Okay, du bist an der Reihe."

Neville dachte nach: „Ich erinnere mich nie an viel...ähm, ich glaube da war eine weiße Katze...die später zu einem Einhorn wurde."

„Ich habe irgendwo gelesen, dass die Logik von den alten Griechen erfunden wurde", meinte Harry. „Es ist nicht fest in unserem Verständnis des Universums angelegt."

Neville nickte. Das konnte er glauben.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Zweites Schuljahr: Fünf Tage vor den Weihnachtsferien

Der Schnee hörte an diesem Morgen endlich auf zu fallen, daher wusste die Lehrerschaft, dass sie abgelenkte Schüler im Unterricht und hyperaktive Kinder zu erwarten hatten, sobald der Schultag vorbei war, doch an diesem Tag schien die Aufregung in den Fluren gar nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen. Dickeingepackte Füße rannten hin und her und aus der Ferne konnten Teile von Weihnachtsliedern gehört werden, die immer wieder von atemlosem Geschnatter unterbrochen wurden. Der Krankenflügel jedoch blieb ruhig bis McGonagall eintrat, einen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der jedoch auch mit etwas Verzweiflung gemischt war.

„Ich hoffe du hast einen großen Vorrat an Aufpäppeltrank, Poppy."

„Ich habe in den letzten Wochen bereits drei Dutzend Dosen ausgegeben. Was ist los?", fragte Pomfrey neugierig als sie begann ihre Vorräte zu kontrollieren. McGonagall seufzte: „Ein Muggelgeborener begann anscheinend zu singen und nun sind Potter und die anderen Erst- und Zweitklässler draußen und rollen riesige Schneebälle und schichten sie aufeinander und geben ihnen Gesichter. Und sie bewegen sich."

„Sie bewegen sich?" Madame Pomfrey hielt mit einer blauen Phiole in der der Hand inne und starrte sie an. „Du meinst fliegende Schneebälle?"

„Ich meine verzauberte Schnee...menschen. Ihnen sind Arme gewachsen. Die Viertklässler versuchen sie dazu zu bringen Schneebälle zu werfen. Macready schubst sie auf dem Eis herum für etwas, dass er Schwanensee nennt. Die Weasleyzwillinge hausieren mit Kohle und Zylindern. Lovegood schreibt "Schneeengel" auf sie um Väterchen Frost abzuwehren."

Pomfrey stöhnte auf und stellte die Phiole mit einem klinkenden Geräusch auf den Tisch. „Wir können ihn genauso gut mit dem Kürbissaft beim Abendessen austeilen. Ich denke nicht, dass Filius etwas einfallen könnte um einige dieser Ideen im Keim zu ersticken?"

„Filius ist mit seinem Fünftklässlern draußen und hilft ihnen die Schneemenschen zum Singen zu verzaubern", sagte McGonagall trocken. „Es sind immer die Ravenclaws nicht wahr?"

Pomfrey schnaubte als sie ihren Zauberstab in die Richtung eines ganzen Regals voller blauen Phiolen wedelte: „Schöne Ferien, Minnie. Komm und lass uns ein Glas Eierpunsch trinken, bevor wir uns wieder der Horde entgegenstellen müssen."

####


	9. 9

Das fünfte Schuljahr: Versagensangst (der Biolumineszenzen Art)

„Also gut." Ron ließ sich auf den verbliebenen Platz auf dem Boden der Heulenden Hütte fallen und schaute die anderen drei erwartungsvoll an. „Hat jemand Schwierigkeiten?"

Neville starrte konzentriert auf einen Punkt am Boden als er murmelte: „Ich kann nicht leuchten."

Über vier Jahre theoretischer und angewandter Schulbildung, hatte Ron nicht schneller im Verständnis werden lassen: „Hä?"

„Er hat die Gestalt gemeistert", erklärte Draco, mit nur einer Spur Neid in seiner Stimme, was bewundernswert war, angesichts seiner eigenen Probleme seine Tiergestalt anzunehmen. „Perfektes Glühwürmchen. Nur leuchtet er nicht auf."

„Ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt. Nicht das es hier viele detaillierte Spezifikationen für normale Tiere gibt", meldete Harry sich zu Wort. „Aber es war tatsächlich ziemlich einfach zu finden. Es wird vielleicht nur etwas knifflig das ganze hin zu bekommen. Das ist der Grund warum ich dachte warum wir alle zusammen die beste Chance haben könnten es zu lösen."

Die anderen drei wandten ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Neville sah nervös aus.

„Sehr ihr, echte Glühwürmchen leuchten um...einen Partner auf sich aufmerksam zu machen."

Es war einen Moment lang still.

Ron brach in Gekicher aus.

„Einen Partner", sagte Draco mit unbewegter Meine. Neville zuckte zusammen und wurde rot. „Wir müssen Nev also einen Partner--äh--besorgen?"

Neville wurde nur noch röter und ihm entfuhr ein Geräusch, dass einem Wimmern nicht unähnlich war.

„Ich dachte er sollte vielleicht einfach anfangen Mädchen nachzujagen", widersprach Harry mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, der bedeutete dass seine Kreativität in voller Kraft in Anspruch genommen wurde und seine Empathie für den Moment nicht funktionierte. „Obwohl manche Arten leuchten um stattdessen Beute anzulocken-"

Ron begann wieder zu kichern: „ Der große böse Neville Longbottom schleicht nach Zapfenstreich durch die Hallen um sich an kleinen Erstklässler gütlich zu tun..." Er brach in lautem Gelächter aus.

„Halt die Klappe", wimmerte Neville durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Macht es etwas aus wenn ich nicht leuchten kann?"

„Aber wir haben es schon besprochen. Sicher, es würde dir beim Spionieren helfen, aber wie würdest du dann Signale geben?", wollte Harry wissen und lehnte sich im Schneidersitz nach vorne. „Ich bringe dir auch den Morsecode bei-"

„Was ist Morsecode?", fragte Draco skeptisch und argwöhnte eine weitere Muggelerfindung. 

„Hört sich nach zu viel Arbeit an", war Rons Meinung, Er hatte sich weit genug erholt um verständlich reden zu können, grinste aber noch immer breit. „Schau, es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm, Nev. Such dir einfach ein Mädchen aus und fang an, ihr hinterherzuschmachten."

„Aber-", protestierte Neville schwach.

„Wir helfen dir", versicherte Ron ihm und legte einen Arm um Nevilles Schulter.

Neville zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Komm schon. Es muss doch irgendein Mädchen geben, auf die du bereits aufmerksam geworden bist. Es sind die Ruhigen, die die schmutzigsten Fantasien haben, oder nicht?"

„Das stimmt nicht!", brach es aus Neville aus, der so entsetzt war, dass er kurz die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren hatte.

„Ein Liebeszaubertrank. Persönlich und praktisch. Ich kann dir einen von Professor Snape besorgen", schlug Draco vor, als könnte nichts natürliches sein.

Neville errötete wieder und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zeitschriften?", war Rons Vorschlag. Ein wenig zu hilfreich wenn man die Wahrscheinlichkeit bedachte, dass Neville solch einen Vorschlag akzeptieren würde. „Mit all meinen älteren Brüdern-"

Neville wimmerte und starrte wieder auf den Boden als würde er sich vielleicht praktischerweise vor ihm auftun und ihn verschlingen.

„Liebeszaubertrank!", brach es aus Harry hervor und sah inspiriert aus. Ron und Draco spannten sich automatisch an in Erwartung was er als nächstes sagen würde.

„Schau, ich werde es selber hinkriegen, okay?“, rief Neville aus, schüttelte Rons Arm ab und machte Anstalten vom Boden aufzustehen.

„Pheromone", erläuterte Harry als hätte er nichts gehört und wandte unfokussierte Augen, die von innen leuchteten, auf den Hufflepuff. Neville zögerte, blieb dann aber noch kurz sitzen, genauso wie Draco und Ron. „Oder Hormone, oder- ich werde es nachschauen. Wir können ein geruchsloses Eau de Cologne oder so etwas zusammenbrauen, das ist dann als wäre ein scharfes Mädchen hier ohne dass eins da ist!"

Ron und Draco wechselten einen Blick. Noch mehr Muggelverrücktheiten? Einfach nur Verrücktheit? Oder wieder ein absolut unlogischer halberklärter intuitiver Sprung, den sie nicht verstehen würden, auch nachdem er unerklärlicherweise funktioniert hatte?

„Oh... kay?", stimmte Neville zögernd zu.

Harry strahlte. „Du wirst wahrscheinlich noch immer selber lernen müssen wie du es machen musst. Luna sagt, sie sei bereit einige Male mit dir zu knutschen wenn das helfen würde."

„Du hast ihr von unserem geheimen illegalen Unterrichtsstunden erzählt?", wollte Ron erzürnt wissen, da sie alle vier geschworen hatte es für sich zu behalten.

Draco öffnete den Mund um zuzustimmen, hielt dann aber inne. Es ziemte sich für einen Slytherin wenn möglich nie einem Gryffindor zuzustimmen, egal wie irgendwie gut sie sich verstanden, daher nahm er die Rolle eines verständnisvollen Anwalts an: „Hast du es ihr erzählt?" 

Neville, der nun etwas blass aussah, schaute Harry flehend an.

„Natürlich nicht. Wir haben es geschworen", sagte Harry fromm. „Aber sie hat oft gute Ideen, also habe ich ihr gesagt das es irgendwann früher in Nevilles Familie einen merkwürdigen magischen Unfall gegeben hatte, dass mit der Kreuzung mit magischen Kreaturen zu tun hatte und das es sich herausstellte, dass er nur einen Spur von wer-weiß-was-Blut in sich trägt und langer Rede kurzer Sinn: nun, da er erwachsen wird hat er ein paar Schwierigkeiten sein, nun, Interesse an Mädchen zu entwickeln."

„Du hast ihr gesagt dass ich zum Teil ein Tier bin?", würgte Neville bestürzt heraus.

Ron drehte sich zur Seite und krümmte sich vor Lachen. Er hatte eine Hand über den Mund geschlagen, aber es entkam ihm noch immer gelegentlich ein Prusten. Draco trug einen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau der für Herablassung, aber auch für kontrollierte Amüsiertheit stand.

„Es ist Luna. Sie hat keine Probleme damit", sagte Harry und sah etwas verwirrt aus. Er verstand offensichtlich nicht, dass etwas für eine Person in Ordnung sein konnte, aber für eine andere nicht. „Sie wird es niemanden erzählen, das macht sie nie-" Er drehte seinen Kopf um sich bei Draco Unterstützung zu holen.

Aber Neville hörte nichts mehr. Ron hatte sich bemerkenswert schnell wieder aufgerichtet und sprang zu dem völlig fertigenden Hufflepuff: „Es ist nicht so schlimm, Nev, nicht zum Fenster-!"

oOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Das Fünfte Schuljahr: Berufsberatung

Als Draco von Professor Moodys einjähriger Gefangenschaft hörte, war seine erste Reaktion reiner Neid. Wieso war ihm das nicht eingefallen? Es ist eine tragbare Wohnung, würde er sagen. Luxuriös, privat, sicher. Er könnte Harry großzügigerweise einen Hauselfen schenken, der sich um all seine Besorgungen kümmern könnte, während Harry sich seine verrückten Projekte ausdachte, so das er nie herauskommen müsste...

„Die Welt mit einer Armee fliegender Affen einnehmen", war Harrys Stimme passenderweise durch die Tür hindurch zu hören.

Es würde alles so viel einfacher machen.

„Nun, Mr. Potter...etwas dass ich aufschreiben kann", zirpte Flitwicks Stimme. Könnte er sich nicht zurechtweisend anhören? Oder zumindest weniger amüsiert? Draco blickte finster. Er könnte Harry noch immer in einen Koffer wegsperren. Warum nicht? Es würde ihm wahrscheinlich nicht einmal etwas ausmachen. Sie könnten vielleicht sogar verhindern, dass er es überhaupt bemerkte...es war zu seinem eigenen Besten.

„Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht was ich mit meinem Leben machen möchte", gab Harry zu, noch immer guter Laune. „Solange ich so glücklich bin wie ich es jetzt bin, ist es mir ziemlich egal. Alles ist so toll hier, wissen Sie? Die Magie, das Schloss, meine Freunde..."

Draco wimmerte leise und da der Flur im Moment menschenleer war ließ er sich gegen die Wand fallen. Er könnte. Er sollte..aber er konnte nicht.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Erstes Schuljahr. Sommerferien.

„Er hat eine AXT!", schrie ein verlorener Wanderer, und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. „Duckt euch!"

„Hilfe! Er hat mich beinahe erwischt", kreischte ein unglücklicher Camper und rannte mit Elan um verschiedene Hindernisse herum.

„Den Berg hoch! Es ist unsere einzige Hoffnung", japste der Wanderer. Zwei Paar barfüßiger Füße rannten auf einen Gipfel aus Daunen und erstarrten, während sie mit angehaltenem Atem angestrengt auf mögliche Verfolger lauschten.

Aus den entfernten Schatten im Tal war plötzlich ein goldenes Rechteck zu sehen und eine mollige Gestalt stand davor, die gutgelaunt fragte: „Habt ihr Spaß, Jungs? Möchte jemand einen Keks?"

„Mrs. Weasley! Sie können uns keine Kekse geben, wir sind mitten im schwarzen Wald!", empörte sich der verlorene Wanderer.

„Du wirst den Einsiedler direkt zu uns führen. Raus, Mum!", quäkte der unglückliche Camper.

Mrs Weasley, der angesichts ihrer sechs Söhne Spiele die von ausgelassen Jungen erfunden wurden nicht unbekannt waren, überlegte kurz bevor sie den Teller voller Kekse bei der Tür abstellte. „Nun, wenn ihr zufällig ein Eichhörnchen bemerkt, dass etwas zusammengehortet hat, solltet ihr vielleicht aufmerken."

„Könnte es der Vorrat des Einsiedlers sein?", überlegte der unglückliche Camper gemeinsam mit seinem Gefährten, während die Gestalt sich wieder dorthin zurückzog, wo sie hergekommen war.

„Vielleicht können wir ihn stehlen", dachte der verlorene Wanderer. „Es wird gefährlich sein.."

Mrs. Weasley lächelte als sie die Tür hinter sich schloß und ging zu ihren anderen Kindern um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie die beiden nicht stören sollten. Was natürlich dazu führte, dass zwei bestimmte Weasleys mehrere Stunden später aus dem Bett schlichen, nur Schabernack und Unsinn im Kopf. Sie drehten die Türklinke zum Raum ihres Bruders leise, die Tür löste sich vom Türrahmen...zwei empörte Schreie waren kurz zu hören als die Tür wieder zufiel.

Am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch schnalzte Mrs. Weasley kopfschüttelnd mit der Zunge angesichts der schmollenden Zwillinge, während sie Harry Geburtstagspancakes servierte. Ron merkte selbstzufrieden an, dass sie vielleicht in einem mit Fallen versehenen Schacht geraten waren.

\---  
AN: Das war es im Moment, mehr Kapitel gibt es noch nicht…ich halte die Augen offen


End file.
